


The Beautiful Now

by Toobigofadreamer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M, Marvel Universe, The Fitzsimmons Rom-Com Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toobigofadreamer/pseuds/Toobigofadreamer
Summary: They've been best friends for as long as she could remember. It was always Fitz getting her through the hardest times in her life. Jemma knew that she couldn't survive a day without him. However, when the time came she had to choose between him, her best friend, and her boyfriend.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Four Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this story a chance! Enjoy it <3

"I remember that you told me the universe is so large there was no way that you are so lucky to have a best friend like me," she said, gripping the cup in her hand tighter and bringing it to her lips to take a sip. The liquor made its way down her throat, burning it. She liked the feeling of alcohol going down her throat especially in the presence of the closest people in her life. They all were making a circle in her living room, sitting legs crossed, knee to knee. Fitz, her best friend since college sat on the left of her, followed by Daisy, who was in front of her, and Bryce, who was on her right side. She felt a squeeze on her hand and looked down only to see Fitz wrap his fingers around her hand and smile. They all laughed.

Fitz nodded, taking a swig out of his own cup, "that is true, I did say that."

Daisy rolled her eyes, "you two have always been one person, just admit it you are psychically linked cyborgs!" She admired her best friends.

They both looked at each other and then back at Daisy, "take-me-to-your-leader," Jemma said, trying her best to do a robot impression.

Bryce shifted from where he sat, "alright Fitz, your turn, what is your brightest memory of me?"

Everyone turned to look at Bryce, the newly added person to their group. Bryce was Jemma's boyfriend and it took a little time to get used to him for everyone, especially Daisy and Fitz. Daisy minded him most out of all of them, she thought he always felt tense and uncomfortable when the four of them hung out. Fitz stayed neutral in his opinion making sure no one culd guess his honest impression of Bryce, and Jemma was head over heals for him. How could she not be? He was everything perfect in this world.

Fitz thought for a moment, "well I guess the first time Jemma introduced you to me, I believe you said something along the lines of, _hi Fitz, don't worry your best friend is in reliable hands,_ " Fitz copied Bryce's American accent.

Daisy laughed and Jemma playfully slapped Fitz on the arm, "he was trying to make a good impression!" Daisy noticed how Bryce instantly tensed up, as if he expected nothing but dislike from Fitz, and the fact that his girlfriend touched her best friend crossed a line. To ease the tension she looked at her phone and put her cup down, "guys!" Daisy exclaimed, "it's already 12, I gotta get up early tomorrow."

Jemma frowned, "no! We were having so much fun!"

"I have to go too," Fitz stood up, putting his cup down on the couch side table. He made his way towards the coat hanger and took off his jacket. Daisy followed him. Jemma's apartment was small, so everything that could fit into the living room did, the kitchen, and the corridor. Sometimes it reminded her exactly of Monica's apartment from _Friends_. Following their lead, she picked up their cups and made her way to the kitchen island that was next to the coat hanger. She put the cups down and went in for a hug from Daisy. Fitz was next, she wrapped her arms around him. He always smelt the same, pine wood cologne and laundry detergent, calming and familiar.

"I will see you tomorrow at lunch!" Daisy said, opening the door and stepping out.

Noticing that they hugged for a second too long, Fitz let Jemma go, "I will see you tomorrow at work," he followed Daisy out.

Bryce quickly stepped in behind Jemma and snaked his arm around her waist, waving to them, "bye guys! Until next time."

Jemma locked the door and turned to Bryce, who planted a kiss on her lips. Out of surprise and drunkenness, she pulled away, "aren't you going too?"

He frowned, "you don't want me to stay the night? I could take the couch again."

Jemma shook her head, she could feel the alcohol go up to her brain making her dizzy, "no, I don't want to worry about you tonight, besides I have work early in the morning, and you do too!" She smiled at him.

Bryce nodded, "fair enough, I guess I will come over tomorrow and we can have dinner."

Jemma opened the door for him, "yes, we can order take out, something Chinese."

Kissing her on the cheek as a goodbye, Bryce made his way down the stairs of her apartment complex slowly, hoping not to bump into Daisy and Fitz. He liked Daisy, she seemed easy going, it was Fitz that he was unsettled about. Fitz seemed to be in Jemma's life every second. Whenever Jemma would go get lunch, Fitz would be there, whenever she would go shopping he'd be there too, Bryce wanted his girlfriend's attention all to himself, he didn't want Fitz to accompany them all the time.

_._

Fitz zipped up his jacket as he walked out onto the cold street of New York. A light rain had recently passed and the streets were wet. Daisy laughed as she watched him struggle with the zipper and he looked up at her.

"What?" He asked, sarcastically frustrated.

She hugged him from the side and he started walking with her, "you are way too drunk to do anything Fitz."

"I am perfectly sober-" he said, and even he didn't believe himself as he stumbled over a flat piece of pavement.

Daisy laughed out again, "oh yeah? Then why are you wobbling?"

"I am walking perfectly straight," to prove his point Fitz pulled away from her and started walking on his own in front of her, turning around and stretching his hands out into the air as if he won the argument, but then he stumbled on the pavement again and almost slipped down.

Daisy smirked, "I wish Simmons could see this."

"Oh Jemma has seen me way more drunk than this," he rejoined Daisy.

Since it rained a couple of minutes ago there were less people out that night than usual. Seeing the local 24 hour store that stood next to the crosswalk, Daisy skipped her way down to it. They couldn't break the tradition of snacks after drinking.

"We are buying water, because hydration after a night of drinking is key, and of course, Doritos!" She said, pulling Fitz by the hand into the store.

He shook his head, "I hate that you always get those crisps, why can't we just get regular potato crisps?"

"Because you are a monster Leopold Fitz and I don't know how Jemma and I are still friends with you!" Daisy scoffed, walking into the store.

Fitz was left outside, but followed her soon after yelling, "ha! Jokes on you, Jemma loves me."

Daisy turned back too look at Fitz who was walking into the store and smiled. He was right, Jemma did love him, sometimes Daisy even felt like a third wheel next to them, which is why a part of her was thankful that Bryce was part of their group now, although they still managed to make the two of them feel like they were out of place next to Fitz and Simmons. Grabbing the first pack of Doritos she saw on the self, Daisy tossed them over to Fitz, who instantly caught them.

"right," Fitz remembered with regret, "I am paying this time," he took out his wallet and walked off to the cash register.

It was a perfect ending to their famous nights at Jemma's apartment. They used to pull all-nighters together. Fitz would take the couch and Daisy would sleep with Jemma in her bed. Work took over their lives, however, and the nights became less frequent. The three of them tried their hardest to stay in touch as much as possible, putting the most effort into keeping their small group together. One of them was bound to find love, however, and the three of them figured Daisy would be the first to go, but no, it was Jemma. Instead of leaving her friends, Jemma widened their circle and added her boyfriend to it.

Daisy and Fitz made their way to the park next to Jemma's apartment. They sat down on a bench and opened their snacks. Fitz and Daisy clinked their chocolate milk bottles together and took a sip. Daisy always wondered what would happen to them in ten years, would they still talk to each other or would they be very busy with their own families.

"Promise me something Fitz," Daisy said.

Fitz turned to her, "what?"

"Even if the three of us stop being this close, we will make an effort to keep in touch at least every month. We will go out to picnics and dinners with each others families." She smiled and looked down at the ground, knowing that the future she is imagining could be soon, since Bryce is very serious about Jemma.

Fitz smiled, "of course, Daisy. Nothing will separate the three of us."

"False!" Daisy exclaimed, "nothing will separate you and Simmons, me, I am just a third wheel in your guys bicycle."

Fitz laughed, "what? No. It's always been the three of us."

Daisy corrected him again, "no Fitz, it's always been the two of you. I joined the group way later, junior year of college when Jemma started rooming with me. You know, I always thought you two had a thing for each other."

Taking another swig of his chocolate milk Fitz shook his head, "me and Jemma? Don't be silly."

"Yeah," Daisy said, "you'd always come over to her room, you two would do almost everything together. Answer honestly, have you ever fantasized about Simmons?"

Fitz became defensive, shifting his position and nervously laughing, "no of course not. Daisy, Jemma is my best friend-" he said with regret in his voice, but then quickly laughed it off.

"You have, haven't you!" Daisy said, pushing Fitz a little.

He rolled his eyes, "it's getting really late now, let's go." Fitz quickly stood up, he didn't have anything to hide, something like that was uncomfortable topic to talk about and he would rather not get into it.

Taking the rest of their unfinished snacks, Daisy walked up to one of the homeless guys on another bench and handed the snacks to him, "knock yourself out buddy."

"Thanks," he grabbed the bag.

They made their way towards the subway. Daisy passed out on Fitz's shoulder until her stop and he was left in the silence of the running train engines and his thoughts. What Daisy said that night made him worry. Fitz tried his best to understand himself, but when it came to Jemma it was hopeless. No, she was his best friend, and as much as he would love for nothing to separate them, Bryce was her boyfriend. Fitz was officially out of the equation, remembering the words of his old college roommate, Fitz thought, "you should have told her when you had the chance."

_._

Jemma turned the lights off in her kitchen. The darkness of the room made her feel uneasy, if only there was a nightlight somewhere. Quickly skipping to her bedroom Jemma locked the door so that any monsters lurking around the corner of her apartment could not get in. It was a silly ritual she got used to as a kid. Jemma was always afraid of the dark. Turning on her lamp which was on the nightstand she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She took off any jewelry she had on her and washed her face, looking at herself in the mirror. Jemma smiled, but her smile faded instantly. She changed into her pajamas and fell on her bed, setting the alarm clock for early in the morning. Jemma wished she wasn't alone in her apartment, that her friends would be beside her, but they all had their own comfortable beds to get back to. Of course, she could have let Bryce stay, it would have been better that way, but Jemma didn't want him to stay. It puzzled her why she much rather preferred the dark, which she was afraid of, to her boyfriend, whom she loved.

Rolling to the other side, Jemma turned off the lamp that was still lighting up the room. She looked out the window, only to be met by the view of the other apartment building that was across the street. Some lights were still on in the windows, people staying up late or perhaps refusing to sleep in the dark. Hugging her pillow tighter, Jemma smiled, the sound of cars rushing by started to lull her to sleep. The night was just as busy as the day.


	2. A Cupcake

She hesitated when she opened the door to the office building. There was something unsettling on her mind, something clouding her judgement. Jemma felt the somber mood of the coming day. She was sober. The doors opened in front of her, one of the security guards pulled them open and let her in. Jemma smiled, he must have thought her crazy, standing there, waiting. She strolled to the elevator, tightening her grip on her purse. People started to walk in, crowding the space around her. Claustrophobia started to kick in and she felt the walls tighten around her. Usually there weren't so many people at the hour she goes to work, but this morning Jemma Simmons was a little late. The elevator dinged, distracting her from her thoughts and she watched the red electronic numbers increase from 1 to 8 on the screen of the silver elevator. Slipping past all the people on floor 8, Jemma got out of the elevator and made her way towards her desk. 

She worked as a writer for the magazine Shield, which was a politics related magazine. Her boss, Coulson, would not be happy to hear that she was late, but he would probably understand since she had never been late before. Still, he expected nothing but perfection from his team. The worry started to creep into her body again until she saw the warm smile of Fitz greet her. His long fingers dropped the pencil that was in his hands and he spun around on his chair so his whole body could face her. He occupied a desk next to hers to her luck, or sometimes dismay. Most of the time she loved having Fitz around. With him all her worries disappeared. 

"Well, look who decided to finally show up," Fitz scolded her. 

She rolled her eyes, sitting at her desk, "I was having a hard time finding my phone in the morning, and guess what Fitz, it's not charged!" She popped down on her knees to plug it into one of the outlets that were under her desk. 

"Simmons," she heard her editor-in-chief Coulson say and bumped her head on the top of her desk as she got up. Coulson was wearing his usual black suite that he kept unbuttoned, he has his one hand on his hip and the other a paper, looking over it as if he was not done reading it yet. Noticing Simmons's reaction, he gave her a concerned eyebrow raise.

Fitz squinted his eyes and smiled at her tragedy. Coulson put a paper down in front of her, "this was an excellent column, I expected nothing less from you. Come to my office when you're done plugging in your phone." 

"Yes sir," she said, "thank you sir." He smiled at her worried state, the man in charge himself just personally complimented her. Coulson walked back to his office and shut the door behind him. 

Fitz snatched the paper from her desk and started reading it. 

"I believe that the senator was unjust and misguided in the situation of the waterway system, this country and its politicians can do a better job at-" he didn't finish as the paper was snatched from his hands and an annoyed Jemma looked down at him. She put the paper into the bottom drawer of her desk and sat down, her arms crossed in front of her. Jemma usually wrote for the main column, but decided to try for the opinion section of the paper a few months ago. 

"You know, if you let me finish that I would tell you how good of a writer you are," he said, propping his elbows on his desk, his chin in his hands. 

Jemma smiled, "Fitz, I don't need your congratulation, Philip Coulson himself came over here and did that already!" She smiled, for the first time in her career she was noticed and Jemma was ecstatic about it, "and if you will excuse me," she stood up, "I need to go to his office." 

As soon as Jemma walked into Coulson's office her phone rang, she forgot to turn on silent mode. Jumping and taking the phone, Fitz lowered the volume and looked at everyone awkwardly. They were all trying to write important articles and would not tolerate a distraction. Bobbi Morse, who had a desk in front of his scoffed, typing away at her computer. She was another star writer of the paper, always surprising everyone with her diligence and lack of complaints. She fixed her glasses and looked back down at her keyboard as Fitz smiled at her apologetically. Looking at the screen of Jemma's phone he saw that she had a message from Bryce.

**_I will come around 6 tonight_** , **_Fitz better not be there._**

Fitz rolled his eyes and put the phone down, "some piece of work he is," he sat back down in his chair. He didn't understand why Jemma was dating him in the first place. It was clearly because Bryce looked good, he had no brains anyway, or personality. The more Fitz thought about it the more he didn't like Bryce. Who was he to stop them from hanging out, he was only her boyfriend. Then it dawned on Fitz, Bryce was Jemma's boyfriend, he now possessed the number one place in her list. Fitz was the one who had to move. He didn't like it, why did he have to move over? This would all be much simpler if Jemma was not dating Bryce to begin with. 

When she walked into Coulson's office, she noticed the stand with antique artifacts on it. Coulson was a man of exquisit taste in deed, no wonder he got promoted to chief editor all those years ago. He was writing something down on his desk, his pen hard against the paper and his glasses slowly slipping down his nose. Coulson heard the door shut and looked up at Jemma. He put the pen down and took off his glasses smiling warmly, pointing to the chair at his desk for her to sit. 

Jemma sat down, worried that perhaps she was here because he wasn't going to congratulate her on her latest article, perhaps she made a mistake and he had to let her go. 

"Jemma, I would like to offer you a position in one of our top positions," Coulson said. 

He continued when he noticed the smile on her face growing, "you would be out there reporting and writing, instead of just doing research you would be also investigating like Ophelia."

"But sir, Ophelia is the best investigative journalist you we have-"

He cut her off, "yes and I believe you have the potential to be one too. Our newspaper believes in the bright young minds of our employees, you are a perfect example of that. It would mean that you get your own private office away from the cubicles so you could focus on your work completely and you'd be out most of the day, chasing a story."

The second she heard the words escape his mouth she realized something, to be an investigative journalist was what her and Fitz always wanted. Coulson only offered the job to her and she would have to work without Fitz for the rest of her career. Her smile quickly faded and she looked down. 

"Sir," I am honored, "but, I can't accept your offer." 

He raised his eyebrows, "oh, and why not?" 

"Well, you see sir, I work with Leopold Fitz, his desk is right next to mine, and we kind of balance each other out, he helps me think, I can't get an article through without his help," she realized how pathetic she must sound to Coulson. 

He smiled warmly again, "I get it, you two don't want to be separated, for a while the whole office thought you were one person, Fitzsimmons. That's the complicated part of hiring a married couple." 

Jemma laughed, "oh, no sir, we are not married." 

"Sorry, didn't want to jinx it," Coulson smiled back at her. 

Jemma looked down, "no you misunderstand, him and I are just friends, well best friends actually. I have a boyfriend, he actually works at United Arms, the other magazine corporation." 

"Yes, I am well aware of that magazine, nothing but one sided propaganda if you ask me. A journalist should not have an agenda or a bias, and if they do, well they must try their hardest to overcome it to produce a good article, like you always do Simmons." Coulson said, returning to the papers that were on his desk, "well since you rejected my offer there is nothing further I have for you." 

Simmons made her way towards the door, afraid that she disappointed him, and then heard him say from behind her, "Simmons, make sure these two guys don't drag you down, a career is much more important than a best friend sometimes." 

She nodded, stepping out of his office, "thank you sir." 

Staggering back to her cubicle she stretched her legs out in her seat and slouched down. Fitz stopped typing away at his laptop and turned around to face her, "how did the meeting with the boss go?" 

Simmons turned to him, her face saying everything, "not great, not terrible." 

Fitz leaned down and opened his desk drawer, "I saw you were a little tense this morning," he said, "so I decided to get you your favorite cupcake from that place downstairs," he pulled out the box from his drawer and put it on her desk. 

She smiled, "Fitz, you shouldn't have," she rolled over to his side and planted a kiss on his cheek. He felt a small spark of electricity from her lips, charging his eyes as he noticed her happy smile. Simmons wasn't paying attention as she carefully opened the box and dug into the cupcake that was in it, her lips slowly closed in around it and frosting smeared all over her upper lip. Fitz smirked as he caught himself observing her. It was his turn to roll over to her side on his chair, wiping the frosting off her lips, he tasted it. Jemma froze up, it was something typical of him to do, but it felt different this time, this time she noticed how soft his fingers felt against her lips. Were they always that soft? Probably. But she had not noticed before. 

A cough distracted them and Jemma looked up to see Daisy with her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the carpeted floor of their office, "we're going to lunch, remember." 

Jemma smacked her head, "yes! Of course, let me get my purse and we will go right away." 

Fitz sighed, slouching in his chair and Daisy turned her head to his direction, "sorry Fitz, girls lunch only." 

He shooed them off with his hands, "I have work to do anyway." 

Bobbi smashed the desk with the palm of her hand, "will you three ever stop distracting me?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

Jemma, feeling bad, quickly pulled Daisy to the exit, "I am so sorry Bobbi," she whispered and left.

They walked off and he noticed how Jemma turned around to give him one last look. She looked so happy, much better than she did in the morning. Realizing her phone was still on the table and she didn't even check it made Fitz smile, at least she valued him and Daisy more than Bryce. 

Daisy started laughing as soon as the elevator doors closed, "I love Bobbi, but she needs a boyfriend," Jemma laughed with her. Pressing the button for the bottom floor Daisy laughed out again, "is that frosting on your chin?"

"Oh yes," Jemma wiped it off, "Fitz bought me a cupcake, guess I am a terribly clumsy eater." She looked into the elevator mirror. 

Looking down at the ground, Daisy smiled, but not without Jemma noticing and turning around, putting her arms on the side of her hips, "what?"

"Nothing, it's just, Fitz is such a cupcake, you know?" she said. 

Jemma laughed out, "he is a cupcake," they both continued laughing thinking of their best friend who would never suspect that they make fun of him like this. It was never mean spirited, they both loved him, and he treated them as if they were the best women in his life aside from his mother. 

"His girlfriend is gonna be one lucky duck," Daisy said. 

Jemma's smile slowly started to fade, but she continued laughing so Daisy wouldn't notice. Fitz having a girlfriend, she didn't want to think of anyone trying to steal her best friend from her. The elevator made a sound, letting them know that they were on the bottom floor and they both got out.


	3. Oh, Ophelia

The waiter put down a plate of salad in front of her. Jemma picked up the fork and picked at the various vegetables on her plate while Daisy dug into her Alfredo Pasta. Noticing her friend frown at the sight of her meal, Daisy rolled her eyes and moved her own plate towards her, "we will share." 

"No," Jemma pushed it away, "Bryce says I need to change my diet to a healthier one, well here I am, enjoying this lovely grass." Jemma took a big fork full bite out of her salad. 

Daisy didn't believe her for a second, "you know, Bryce needs to chill out a little bit." 

"He means well Daisy, and he is really trying to be friends with you and Fitz," Jemma defended him. 

That was the problem, Jemma saw him trying, Daisy saw him trying to get rid of them. Perhaps it was her own fear of being replaced and forgotten, but Daisy didn't want to stay silent anymore, she wanted her best friend to know how much she didn't think Bryce was a good match for her. The only problem was that Jemma would never listen, she was always stubborn and whatever happened in her life, she wanted to be responsible for it, no friendly advice would help. 

"You know," Daisy said, "if you do become serious with Bryce, you are going to have to forget Fitz and I." 

Jemma put her fork down slowly, this was the conversation she never wanted to have with her friends. Still, Daisy brought it up and there was no avoiding it. She was getting serious with Bryce, but at the same time something was pushing her back. 

"Daisy, you and Fitz are my whole life, I could never forget the two of you, and even if Bryce were to propose right now and we'd be married for 20 years, you me and Fitz would still be having lunch the same way as we do now," Jemma said, not believing her own words. 

Daisy started laughing, to which Jemma furrowed her eyebrows, "bold of you to assume that Fitz and I won't be married by then with our own families." 

"Oh-" Jemma looked down, ashamed that her sentence sounded so self centered, "of course, I never really thought of that. I mean you definitely would be married-"

"Jemma," Daisy interrupted her, "you know Fitz is not going to be exclusively your best friend forever right?"

She nodded quickly, "of course, I just could never imagine-"

"Fitz with a girlfriend?" Daisy said.

Daisy saw Jemma smile and then look back down as if something was wrong, "you know what," Jemma said, "I will order some normal food instead of this salad-"

"Jemma," Daisy noticed that something was wrong, "are you okay?"

Standing up Jemma smiled widely, but Daisy knew that it was a forced smile, "Yes, I am, I just need to go powder my nose."

She shrugged her shoulders without giving Jemma a response and continued eating her pasta. Daisy knew there was something bothering her best friend, but she didn't want to push the conversation, she had already caused her to stand up and leave. 

_._

Fitz was having another one of his infamous battles with the copy machine. No matter how many times he pressed the button no papers would come out. He checked the back to see if anything was out of place, it should be working perfectly. 

"Come on, you piece of garbage," Fitz smacked it, still nothing worked. He heard a giggle from behind him and turned around to see Ophelia. She worked closely with their boss, one of his star reporters. Ophelia rarely came down to the offices, her work was outside next to a camera man with a mic in her hands reporting on the recent news. Fitz did talk to her from time to time when she was in the offices, she found a nice friend in him, he was refreshing compared to the guys that usually tried to hook up with her. 

Ophelia walked up to him, pressing the same button he did just seconds ago only to have the stubborn copy machine to work for her. 

"Well, you must have magical fingers because I've done everything to try to make it work with no luck," Fitz smiled. 

Ophelia did the same, playing withe her hair, "it just needs a woman's gentle touch." They made eye contact from a brief second, he was such a nerdy guy, even afraid to look at her for too long, "how have you been, Leopold?" 

Picking up the freshly printed papers he tried to avoid eye contact, "good, a lot of work, very busy, you?" 

Ophelia looked out to the office from the opened door space, "same, I feel like I need a break." She leaned on the copy machine next to Fitz. 

"Oh yeah, me too," he said, now clutching his papers close to his chest and looking at her. She stretched out her long legs in front of him, as if obstructing the entrance. Fitz never understood if she was flirting with him as a joke or just being nice and friendly. 

Ophelia smiled, putting her hands on the collar of his shirt and fixing it, "maybe we can take a break together, what do you say this weekend at a bar, my treat?" 

Fitz smiled, "it would be very ungentlemanly of me not to pay," 

"Fine," she walked to the door and hugged the frame before leaving, "your treat then, I will send you a message when I'm free." 

He nodded, as if he didn't care much that Ophelia just asked him out. When she left he put his fist up in the air for victory, one of his co-workers Mackenzie eyed him from the door and walked into the copy room, setting his cup down on the table. Fitz quickly left, and Mack rolled his eyes with a smile. 

When he returned to his desk Fitz noticed that Jemma was already there, typing away at her computer, focused on something. He leaned against her cubicle wall and looked down at her whispering, "guess what?" 

Jemma looked up, annoyed that he distracted her, "what?" 

"I got a date, with Ophelia!" He smiled widely, waiting for his best friend to congratulate him on the victory of having the hottest girl in their circle ask him out. Instead Jemma raised her eyebrows and pulled away from her desk defensively, looking out into the distance as if the world just ended. She then quickly smiled and pulled herself back to her desk and looked at Fitz, "congratulations!"

It sounded more like a sarcastic congratulations, but he figured that she was probably just having a bad day and didn't mean it. Fitz sat down at his desk and watched Jemma continue typing, as if she was busy. 

There it was, a third reminder that they as friends were falling apart, first Daisy's remarks to Fitz falling in love and getting married, now Fitz actually going on a date with someone. Simmons figured that her day could only get better from here, she had a date night with her wonderful boyfriend and her best friend was finally putting himself out there. What could go wrong?

That evening she couldn't take her mind off Fitz and how Ophelia asked him out. Simmons didn't understand what Ophelia wanted from him, he was a good guy and she usually dated the stereo typically hot douche bags. Her mind came back to earth as she felt her boyfriend pour more wine into her glass. In front of her was an unfinished box of Chinese takeout. There was a movie playing in the background, some comedy Bryce picked out. 

"Babe, you seem distracted," Bryce said. 

Jemma smiled and looked at him, "no, I am just trying to figure out this problem at work." 

"Problem? Could I help with thinking of a solution?" Bryce asked. 

She couldn't tell him about it, or maybe she could. Jemma put down her glass and turned to her boyfriend, "there's this woman at work, she's a reporter, one of the big ones at our company. She goes out with a camera man and is basically the star of SHIELD," Jemma rolled her eyes naturally as she talked about Ophelia. 

"Sounds like a terrible person," Bryce played along. 

"I know!" Jemma said, "and the worst part is, she asked Fitz out on a date." 

Bryce started laughing, "wait, I fail to see a problem here." 

Shocked, Jemma slapped his arm playfully, "well obviously the problem is Fitz is much better than her and he deserves a girl who actually appreciates him and not someone like Ophelia." 

Putting down his own glass Bryce turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Jemma, from what you told me this woman sounds like the best catch a man like Fitz can get. He's probably ecstatic that she even noticed him, don't ruin this for him, let him be happy." 

Hearing Bryce say it made her realize it, Fitz was growing up, going out into the world, he was bound to have a girlfriend sooner or later. She smiled up at Bryce and breathed out, "you're right." 

"Besides, look at the bright side, now we can go on double dates with them and I don't have to be jealous of Fitz," Bryce turned the volume up on the TV and continued watching the movie. 

Simmons grabbed the remote and turned the volume down, "wait, you were jealous, why?" 

Bryce sighed, "well if I am completely honest, when I first met him my exact thoughts were, man this guy is carrying a torch."

"For me?" Simmons laughed, "no Fitz and I were always just friends." 

"You would talk about him every second you got," he added, "that sounded a little more than a best friend to me." 

Jemma let the movie drown out all the rest of the noise in the room. She started remembering how inseparable her and Fitz were, and how quickly things started changing. Bryce wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into his shoulder, perhaps things were changing for the better, they were both starting new journeys. A part of her wanted Fitz to stay just her best friend forever, and then she realized she couldn't imagine her life without Fitz at all, he was at the center of it all the time. Pushing her thoughts aside, Jemma pulled her boyfriend closer and closed her eyes. He started laughing at something that was in the movie and she sighed, Bryce was definitely not perfect, but he was a good choice for her. What Jemma had to do was bury herself in her work and forget about Fitz for a while, they were best friends eventually everything would get back to normal. Ophelia probably just wanted to go to a bar with someone, she couldn't possibly be seriously interested in Fitz could she? 

"By the way" Bryce interrupted her train of thought, "a bunch of us from United Arms are going to the club this weekend, why don't you invite your friends and come with us?" 

Jemma didn't like clubs a lot, she preferred bars, but she knew that Daisy would love to go, and hopefully Fitz would too, at least she could have someone to complain about the loud music to. She smiled at Bryce who was waiting for an answer, "sure, I will ask them." 

He pulled her in even closer and continued watching the movie, leaving Jemma to her thoughts again. The weekend was only a day away, perhaps she needed a day away from everybody, the stress was getting to her. She needed a day of detoxing from people. Jemma figured that on Friday they would all go to the club and on Saturday she would have the whole day to herself, just her, a good book, and some good food. The thought of that brought her mood back up. She finally wrapped her arms around Bryce as well and started engaging with the movie. It wasn't her first choice of movie, but Bryce loved brainless comedies where you didn't have to think deeply about the plot but you could just laugh. The evening was getting better just like she predicted, Jemma had nothing to worry about, her loving boyfriend was right by her side. 


	4. Loud Music, Your Hands, Champagne

Jemma looked up from the sink into the mirror, she looked like she just puked all over the public bathroom stall. Great. Running her fingers through her hair to untangle them she furrowed her eyebrows in frustration from the pain. The music was loudly playing through the shut door, thank God this establishment had private bathroom stalls where no one could barge in if they wanted to. Of course, there was always a negative to that too, it was hard to find a free bathroom stall that wasn't occupied by some two people who just wanted to hook up. Jemma was in luck, however.

A knock on the door instantly brought her back from her thoughts, Jemma sighed and then heard a faint voice from the other side of the door. 

"Jemma, are you alright?" Fitz asked, sounding a bit nervous. 

She rolled her eyes, of course it was Fitz and not Bryce who came to check on her, Bryce didn't even know that she had one too many drinks and came running into the bathroom because mixing alcohol was never a good idea. Jemma splashed her face quickly with some water and pilfered her purse for some breath mints, or at least gum before opening the door. 

Greeting Fitz with a smile, she noticed his shocked expression. Fitz cupped her face and looked into her eyes, but he wasn't just looking into them, he was searching them. 

"Are you sure all you did was drink? Your pupils are really dilated," he asked. 

Smacking his hand away from her face Jemma walked past him back into the main room of the club where everyone was dancing. Daisy was sitting at the bar talking to one of Bryce's friends while Bryce was dancing with his colleagues. He waved to her, moving his body to the music.

The techno music was getting on her nerves, it was way too loud, but no one aside from her seemed to care. Another thing she couldn't stand was seeing everyone with a drink in their hand, it brought back memories of a few minutes ago when she had to get rid of the drinks she mixed in her system. Grabbing her mouth with her palm to close it, Jemma stumbled back, bumping into someone who was behind her. Turning around she noticed Fitz's careful arms pushing up her back, not letting her fall. 

"Come on Fitz," she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dance floor, "let's dance!" 

He smiled, but was suspicious of her sudden reaction, worrying that perhaps dancing was not what she was supposed to be doing after throwing up only minutes ago. Jemma however seemed fine and wanted to continue enjoying this night. She started swinging back and forth in front of him, letting the music take over her sense of rhythm, Fitz himself was not really good at dancing so he tried to follow along as best as he could. Soon enough her hands ended up on his chest, pushing up against him. Her eyes slowly closed and Jemma looked up at the lit up ceiling. If she opened her eyes, she feared her head would start spinning and she'd lose her balance. Fitz figuring that she was drunk and not wanting her to fall, pulled her closer to him by the waist and wrapped his arms around her carefully, noting that her boyfriend was only a few inches away dancing. All she could feel was sweaty bodies dancing and grinding around her, and then someone's soft and warm presence in front of her. She felt as he gently stroked her back in a soothing manner and smiled, she could almost assume that it was Bryce with all the care he was showing her. Then Jemma remembered, it was Fitz who was holding her. Opening her eyes and adjusting her focus through the ever changing colors of the LED lights, she found herself leaning against his shoulder. She started to panic, this was wrong, she shouldn't be this close to him even though they were best friends, but she didn't want to let go. Fighting herself on it, Jemma reached her hands up his spine and into his neck, feeling the curls of his hair. She could feel his chest rise and fall and his neck echoing the laughter that came out of his mouth from her touch. Making him laugh was not her intention, but it sobered her up enough to pull herself away from him. 

Turning her head she saw as Bryce was still dancing and didn't even notice her. He looked like he was having a lot of fun, as if he was in his natural habitat, exactly like she found him the first day they met. He seemed so charismatic, so confident and attractive to her then, now that she was a little more sober, she saw a drunk man dancing to whatever the DJ was playing. Turning her head a little more she saw Daisy talking to one of Bryce's friends. She looked like she was enjoying herself, stroking the glass which was still filled with her Pina Colada, her typical flirtatious move. The only person who was not having fun was Jemma. 

"Fitz," she yelled at him through the loud music. He leaned in to hear her better, "get me out of here, please." 

As if he read her mind, Fitz took her by the hand, so as not to lose her through the crowd of people, and pulled her towards the exit. Jemma was squished in between people on their way out, which made her grab his hand a little bit tighter, he was after all, the rope that was pulling her up to safety from the metaphorical ravine she had just fallen into. 

Jemma watched the bouncers open the door for them and fresh air hit her face. The streets were dark, people were waiting in line to get in, taxi cabs were waiting for drunk girls who were not sober enough to walk back home. 

Realizing that she was still holding onto his hand, Jemma quickly let go and breathed in heavily. Why did she ever agree to this weekend of fun? 

"I'm gonna flag down a cab-" Fitz said, but she stopped him by the hand. 

"No, I don't feel like getting into a strangers cab right now, I'll walk home, it's not that far away," she told him. 

Fitz shook his head, "alright, then I will walk you home." 

"Fitz, you don't have to, I'll be fine on my own," she argued with him, but he grabbed her by the arm and started walking, pulling her with him. 

"Nonsense," he said, "I am not letting you walk alone and you won't change my mind," he explained, letting her hang on his arm as she was still a little tipsy and wobbling around as if she was going to trip. 

Jemma felt anxious, she didn't want Fitz to be returning home at such a late hour all because he was walking her home, Bryce was supposed to be doing this. Then again, Jemma purposefully avoided talking to him at the club before she left. Her anxious misunderstanding of her own behavior accompanied her and Fitz to the front door of her apartment complex. Fitz opened the door and they both staggered into the elevator, Jemma almost knocking off a vase that stood next to the postbox table. The same way they finally got into her apartment. She instantly crashed on the couch receiving a laugh from Fitz. 

"Don't laugh," Jemma turned her head to the side to see him and smiled drunkenly, "I had the worst night of my life." 

Fitz proceeded to take off her shoes, "you seemed to be having fun, before the whole alcohol incident of course." 

"What about you," she sat up opposite of him, "what did you even do? Do you even like hanging out with Bryce and his friends?" 

He shook his head, looking down, "not really, but since Bryce is your boyfriend and they're his friends it is kind of my job to tolerate them." 

Jemma frowned, she didn't want him to feel obligated to hang out with people he didn't want to hang out with, that's not what she wanted. Knowing how stubborn Fitz was there was no way she could convince him otherwise. Noticing the growing awkwardness, Fitz decided to ease the situation and looked back up with a smile, meeting her frown. 

"You need to get some sleep," he stood up, reaching for the door. 

Instead of agreeing with him and walking him to the door Jemma stopped him, "you can take the couch, like the good old days when the three of us stayed up late drinking?" 

Looking down at the couch, he started fidgeting around with his fingers, suddenly becoming shy and nervous. Usually Daisy would be there to clear the air of awkwardness, but this time it was only him and Jemma. Noticing how he was debating something in his mind, Jemma took that as an opportunity to stand up. 

"I hate falling asleep alone and it would calm me down if someone stayed in the apartment with me," she said, smiling innocently. 

He couldn't refuse her, especially since she said she was afraid to be alone, he couldn't in his right mind leave a young woman alone, especially Jemma. Nodding in agreement he put his hands in his pockets to stop from distracting himself with them. 

Jemma went into the corridor closet and pulled out a spare pillow, comforter, and blanket. She threw them on the couch and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry I don't have any spare clothes for you to borrow." 

Fitz smiled, "it's alright, I'll manage somehow." He sat down on the couch, running his hands through the things she gave him. Jemma smiled and breathed out turning away from him and walking to her room, "if you will excuse me, I will change." She said and disappeared. 

The second she was gone he smacked himself on the head, what was he doing? He should be going home by now. Fitz pulled out his phone and noticed how it was already 3 am. Fate decided that he was supposed to stay, he guessed. Pulling off his sweater he was left in his jeans and a t-shirt. It wasn't the most comfortable clothes to sleep in, but he didn't have another choice. Taking his pants off would be quite inappropriate. Fitz took out the bed sheets she gave to him and made a comfortable space for himself on the couch, sitting back down.

His knee started jerking out of nervousness naturally, he wondered why all of a sudden he was so skittish around Jemma. He couldn't stop imagining how she ran her cold fingers through his curls in the club, how he laughed to mask him sighing. Just as he was thinking of her she appeared from behind the door to her room in her robe and smiled shyly at him. 

"Goodnight, Fitz." She said, turning off the lights. 

"Goodnight, Jemma." He called out after her. He watched as she spun around and smiled at him, breathing out awkwardly. 

"I know this sounds like a little too much, but would you mind awfully if I ask you to sleep in the bed with me?" She asked, sounding nervous. 

Fitz raised his eyebrows at the question, not sure how to answer it. He suddenly started to feel more anxious than before, his throat felt dry and his head was close to spinning. Remembering that he didn't even answer her question and she was staring at him, Fitz opened his mouth to speak.

Before he could, Jemma clarified, "it's just, ever since I was a little girl I was always terribly terrified of the dark, and since you are here, I figured perhaps you didn't mind- forget it- it was quite improper of me to ask-" 

"No-" he stopped her and stood up from the couch walking up to her, "I wouldn't want you to be scared, what kind of a friend would I be?" He immediately scolded himself for such a comment. He should have stayed put, waited for her to realize what she was saying and walk away like she almost did. Fitz had to stop her and put himself into an even worse position, his subconsciousness was working against him. 

Jemma opened the door wider for him and hopped into her bed, shamefully covering herself with the comforter. Fitz walked over to the other side with an awkward smile and joined her as she turned off the lamp. He was afraid to move, make a noise, or breath the wrong way. He wasn't afraid the way he'd be normally afraid in an uncomfortable situation, this was a different kind of fear that he couldn't quite understand yet. He lay there for a couple of minutes without turning, listening to her breath in and breath out as she fell into a deep sleep. The bed instantly went from warm to hot and he had to pull off the comforter to give himself some relief, with that he was forced to turn and look at her, afraid that he woke her up. Jemma was asleep, she had the most peaceful look on her face, he could swear he was seeing her smile in her sleep. Even her smile was angelic. Fitz found himself studying her, she was frozen in time like a beautiful piece of art all for him to admire. He felt an overwhelming urge to caress her cheek and move the lose hair strand from it. Fitz stopped himself. His mind went wandering to places he shouldn't, but there was no stopping it. The worst thing he could desire happened. Fitz was pulled to her, his desires grew stronger, her lips were so inviting. Turning to the other side his eyes widened. He was in love with her, he had been this whole time and the suppressed feelings burst out with a bang like he was a bottle of champagne and she just shook him. 


	5. Anything But Lovers

The sun brightened up her room through the window, waking her up. Jemma didn't even set an alarm, why would she, it was Saturday. Slowly blinking she felt as someone else was next to her and she remembered the events of the previous night. Turning her head she saw as Fitz lay next to her, untroubled. She couldn't help but smile at how beautifully boyish he looked. It wasn't the first time she studied his sharp jawline and the soft bridge of his nose that he dug into her pillow. She even noticed the growing scruff on his chin and cheeks. It was cute, as cute as someone could look in the morning. Jemma stood up, carefully slipping out from underneath the covers to not wake him.

She wasn't much of a cook, but she wanted to make something for him, at least toast. He was forced to spend the whole night at her place anyway, breakfast is the least thing she could do. She took out three eggs from the fridge and beat them up in a bowl with some milk. She then proceeded to soak pieces of bread in them and threw them on the pan to fry them. The first one didn't burn, that was already success for her. She went on to make another three and put them all on one of her best plates, pouring some syrup in cup and setting it on her kitchen island. Jemma remembered that she didn't put a kettle on for the tea, so she turned around to do that. She was so distracted with preparing everything that she didn't even hear how Fitz was already standing in the doorway and watching her anxiously working in the kitchen. He leaned his head on the side of the door frame, his arms crossed in front of him.

Turning around she saw him and jumped a little, "oh-good morning Fitz," Jemma said, motioning to the kitchen island. Fitz sat down on the opposite side and dug into the toast she made. Jemma stole one from his plate and bit into it with a smile. It felt natural, making him breakfast, waking up next to him, smiling as he ate her food with a satisfied look on his face. Even though it felt natural she still couldn't get over the amount of nervousness that possessed her anytime she was around him like this, which was rare. Perhaps that was exactly why she was feeling nervous, she wasn't sure how to act when you wake up next to your best friend. Jemma was definitely overthinking this, it wasn't like they had sex.

Fitz ruined her happy moment with his comment, "Bryce must be a very lucky guy if he gets this kind of treatment every morning."

He didn't know why he said it either, hating himself for it, he should have just told her that the toasts were good, that he was thankful for her kindness and hospitality.

"Actually, Bryce has only stayed the night once, and I never made him breakfast," she said proudly, but then realized it was nothing to be proud of. Bryce was her boyfriend, she should be thrilled to take care of him. Instead she sounded more like she was making an excuse.

Awkwardness filled the room again and they both searched their minds for some ice breaking conversation starters. Both of them were at a loss. It was like they were almost strangers and not best friends at all who knew each other very well. Jemma planned for her Saturday to be free, to spend some time with herself, but she couldn't imagine Fitz leaving. Her plans changed in her head, she wanted to spend the day with him, her excuse was the fact that she had not hung out with just him for a very long time.

"I should probably start head-"

"Stay," she stopped him way too quickly and instantly looked down at the interesting designs on the kitchen island. Fitz stopped himself from getting off the high chair and faced her, waiting for her to look at him. Jemma took the plate he was finished with and took one step back to the sink, washing it as if it were the most important thing in the world currently. She imagined how he could stand up, walk up from behind her, breathing down her neck, aggressively turn her around and lean in with need and ki-

"Jemma?" He interrupted her daydream rudely.

She snapped out of it, how dare she even think of something like that, her boyfriend was probably worried about her, she didn't even check her phone knowing that there were probably about a hundred missed calls, "what Fitz?"

"are you alright? You seem a little bit anxious?" He asked.

Jemma laughed it off, she was fine, how caring of him to be worried for her, "I'm absolutely fine Fitz."

Finishing the dishes she put them on the drying rack and turned back to face him. She had to come up with a plan for the day, otherwise he would leave, why would he stay after all? He probably had something to attend to, perhaps even a date with Ophelia. Jemma felt terrible for thinking of some sinister way of keeping him away from Ophelia, this was not her place to meddle in. Right on cue, as if some evil force read her thoughts, his phone rang. Fitz quickly pulled it out of his pocket to check the caller ID and looked at her apologetically, stepping away and picking up the call.

"Good morning?" He smiled as he spoke. Jemma already had a suspicion who it might be, she didn't need the confirmation of him saying "I'm well how are you Ophelia," before she threw the dish towel on the table a little too angrily.

Of course it was her calling, and of course she had to invite him out to dinner later that day. Well, at least Jemma found the comfort in the fact that Fitz himself did not call her before she heard him saying, "I was just about to call you." Another reminder of her losing her best friend to someone else.

Jemma had to let it go, she had to let him go, she was acting like a jealous ex-girlfriend when all he was to her was a friend. He finished the call and turned to her apologizing for the interruption. Jemma smiled softly, walking past him to the couch and picking up his sweater that he put on the side table the night before and handing it to him, "no need to apologize Fitz, I hope you have fun this evening and please tell me you're not wearing that God-awful sweater?"

"You don't like it?" He asked, looking hurt that she didn't appreciate his fashion choice.

Jemma shook her head, "oh no, that is not what I meant, it's just not a date sweater."

"It's not exactly a date, we're just going to have dinner," he laughed, not sure why he even pointed that out when the both of them clearly knew it was a date.

Thank goodness Jemma didn't believe him, "please, Ophelia asked you to dinner, that sounds like a date to me." She walked him to the door, not knowing what else to do with his, now upsetting, presence in her apartment. She wasn't angry with Fitz at all, she was more angry with herself for being angry with the whole situation, she had no right to be so upset with Ophelia, like Bryce said, she should be happy for Fitz.

"Well," he stepped out the door and turned around, "I guess I will see you Monday."

Jemma nodded, "yes, bright and early." She shut the door in front of his face, which was a little too cold from her side. Fitz didn't know what he did wrong, she didn't know what he did wrong. He silently watched her apartment door and then started walking down the stairs, there was nothing left for him to say or do. Not wanting to stir the visible tension that was growing, Fitz didn't even text her asking if she was okay, Jemma probably had many things on her plate, especially after Coulson offered her to be part of the reporters team.

She slid down her door onto the floor, holding back the tears that threatened to escape. Jemma breathed in sharply, who was she to start crying over the fact that Ophelia asked Fitz out. Pulling herself up, she marched into her room and took her phone off the night stand. She had a couple of missed calls, most from Daisy and a couple from Bryce. Clicking on his caller ID she gave it a few rings but exited out since he didn't pick up. Daisy, on the other hand, quickly picked up.

"Jemma!" She yelled into the phone, "what happened to you last night!"

"I-" Jemma couldn't even finish her sentence before her best friend cut her off.

"I am coming over right now," Daisy hung up without even asking if her best friend was home.

Smiling to how concerned Daisy was, Jemma went back into the living room and cleared the bed sheets off the couch so her best friend could have a place to sit. Jemma went into the kitchen to start making some tea for them. It took Daisy a while to get there, but soon enough Jemma heard the buzz on her door and opened it to a concerned Daisy who looked like she had just jumped out of bed.

"Good to see you too," Jemma said, letting her in.

Daisy fell down on the couch, clearly exhausted, "you need to explain to me everything right now."

"I was feeling sick at the club so I decided to go home, Fitz took me home," Jemma said, sitting down next to her friend, tucking her knees under her chin and hugging her legs.

Daisy was listening, motioning for Jemma to keep telling the story.

"He took me home and stayed the night," she added.

Daisy looked down at the couch, "and he slept on the couch without any sheets?"

"Actually," Jemma grimaced awkwardly, "he might have slept with me."

"Oh my God, Simmons, you didn't-"

"No, we didn't, of course not. Fitz is my best friend!" She stopped Daisy before she could finish her sentence.

Daisy, a little tired of her best friends denying their clear connection and unresolved feelings for each other sighed with deep frustration. This had been going on since the day she became friends with them, since the day Fitz stayed over in their dorm room that one night and they were dared to hold hands for the rest of the game. They both blushed deeply and neither of them noticed the other's reaction. Daisy was tired of it, she wanted to shake them, or at least lock them in a room for 24 hours.

"Jemma, you can't deny that you and Fitz have always had that chemistry, you two liked each other since the first day you met," she said.

Shaking her head quickly Jemma smiled and looked at Daisy, "I never thought of him as anything else, and he has never thought of me as anything else. I just can't imagine my life without him and I feel him slipping through my fingers like sand and into Ophelia's uncaring hands. She just want to have some fun, and Fitz is sensitive."

Not wanting to go through another routine of denial with her best friend, Daisy decided to drop that subject, "well, I almost hooked up with one of Bryce's friends last night, and thank God I didn't. I can imagine waking up awkwardly next to someone and wanting them to leave your apartment."

Jemma shook her head as if she agreed with Daisy and understood how she felt. As she listened to Daisy further explain her mind went wondering to what she had said earlier. There was a connection between them that everyone noticed, it was the reason Coulson thought they were married or engaged. Too bad Fitz didn't see it that way, and even if he did he gave her no reason to think that he did, in fact the most bright memory she had was over hearing him say to his friends once that he didn't like her and being very defensive about it too. No. Her and Fitz were just friends.


	6. Bryce's World

Monday came around quickly. On Saturday Jemma rejected the invitation of her boyfriend to go for a trip on a boat down the Hudson. She blamed her health and he didn't try to convince her. Bryce was, however, concerned so later that Sunday he brought her some tomato soup from a cafe around the corner she loved. He stayed for a couple of hours, but then had to get ready for the upcoming Monday. Jemma too had to get ready, but more emotionally than physically. The thought of Fitz telling her all about his date with Ophelia angered her. She didn't want to listen to how amazing Ophelia was. If Fitz went out with anyone other than her, Jemma wouldn't be so upset. Any other girl would be better than Ophelia. Yes, it was Ophelia that was the problem and nothing else. 

The elevator doors opened and everyone around her made their way out. This was it. She marched to her cubicle, keeping her head down. Fitz wasn't at his desk. She sat down looking around, perhaps he was getting coffee. His computer was off, and his desk looked untouched. Deciding that this was a great opportunity for her to dive straight into her work, Jemma adjusted her chair and pulled herself closer to her desk to start typing. It only took 20 minutes for the elevator doors to open again and for Fitz to stagger in, Ophelia holding him by the arm because she managed to slip as she was getting out of the elevator. They both laughed, and continued walking. Ophelia kissed his cheek and turned to go to her office and Fitz walked up to his cubicle, putting his things down. Some of Ophelia's lipstick was still on his cheek and he quickly wiped it off, seeing his reflection in the monitor screen. 

"Good morning," he said, but received nothing but a nod from Jemma. 

Lance, from the health section of their paper ran up to their cubicle, knocking on Fitz's wall. He had an excited look on his face, putting his hand up in the air for Fitz to high five, "was that Ophelia I saw escorting you out of the elevator and planting one on you?" 

Fitz proudly nodded, pushing himself back in his chair and crossing his arms in front of his chest. Lance smiled as if his achievement was an achievement for the whole male species. He demanded details from the date that happened the day before and Fitz explained that they ended up hanging out on Sunday as well and Ophelia even invited him up to her apartment. Jemma was about to hit the keyboard on her desk, but Bobbi did it for her, shushing both of the boys. 

"Do you mind, I am trying to work here?" She asked, looking particularly annoyed with Lance. Bobbi and Lance had a short fling, which didn't work out because of their strong personalities. Anytime he was around her, it was her duty to point something out to him or to shut him up. Jemma smirked, seeing as Bobbi indirectly helped her. 

"Sorry, love," Lance said and Bobbi rolled her eyes. If Jemma could hear her thoughts she would probably be commenting on how absolutely British Lance was. 

Lance turned back to Fitz, "so want to get some coffee in the break room, you can tell me all about Ophelia." Fitz stood up, he didn't even ask Jemma if she wanted him to bring her back some coffee as he usually did anytime he went to the break room. 

When they left Bobbi, not being able to focus back on her work, stood up from her desk and marched toward Jemma, pacing around her a little bit. They didn't know each other too well, as well as anyone at the office would know anybody else, but Bobbi needed to get something off her chest and she could read on her face that Jemma did too. 

"The nerve of him," Bobbi started saying. 

Jemma nodded in agreement, "I know, Fitz is so stupid for-"

"Fitz? Who cares about Fitz I am talking about Lance," Bobbi cut her off. 

Jemma stopped and put her hand on her mouth, of course this wasn't about Fitz, he technically didn't do anything. She continued listening to Bobbi's complaint. It was clear that Bobbi and Lance had unresolved feelings between each other and the two of them went out of their way to annoy the other. Jemma hated seeing two people who were clearly soulmates fighting with each other and not talking things through. Waiting for Bobbi to finish her little rant she wondered if it was even her place to advise her. 

"Have you tried talking to him?" Jemma asked. 

Bobbi gave her a quick annoyed glance and then looked down at her shoes, "not really." 

"Maybe you should try?" Jemma said. 

Bobbi laughed out, "what do you and Fitz do when you fight?" 

"Well Fitz and I are best friends, so we rarely fight," she smiled, but then realized that currently there was some sort of tension between them and she was clearly lying to Bobbi. 

As if reading her lies on her expression Bobbi tilted her head to the side and smiled, "come on, you're clearly upset with him for some reason, you two are so in tune usually, what did he do?" 

Jemma sighed and pushed her chair away from her desk in frustration, "out of all the women in this wonderful branch of SHIELD he decides to be seduced by Ophelia herself. She's not even a good reporter, the articles she writes are definitely biased-" 

"Oh my God," Bobbi cut her off, "you're jealous, I knew it." 

This couldn't be, Jemma had to quickly correct Bobbi, she was very obviously misguided, "no I am not jealous at all I-I-just want Fitz to be in a good relationship, and not with some pretentious woman who only likes him because she clearly needs something from him, she probably wants to steal his ideas." 

Bobbi put her elbows up on the cubicle wall that separated Jemma and the tiny pathway through the office. Looking at Jemma with curiosity that sparkled in her eye, Bobbi leaned her head to the side as if she already knew things Jemma herself didn't. As if discussing what she was going to say next with herself, Bobbi smiled softly and pulled away from the wall. She strolled back to her desk ever so slowly and sat back down, glancing at Jemma. 

Curious and annoyed at the same time, Jemma rolled her eyes, defensively crossing her arms in front of her chest, "what?" she asked, hoping that Bobbi would say something silly to her like _Oh, I don't believe you_ , or _you totally like him_. 

Instead Bobbi gave her a sympathetic smile, "nothing, it's really none of my business what you feel. It's just, when Lance started dating Candice from the back of the office, I had the same attitude." 

Jemma was a little offended, how could Bobbi compare herself to Jemma. If her and Fitz ever dated, which was out of the question for neither of them liked each other, they would not be as chaotic as Lance and Bobbi. Besides, Fitz is nothing like Lance. Fitz was soft, agreeing, and caring. He was everything a girl deserved, in fact he was better than that. No girl deserved him, Jemma knew how most of them were, they see a nice guy, a genuinely nice guy, and they use him until they break him. She could not let that happen to Fitz. He was too attentive, too sweet. A huge nerd deep down inside who could sweep a girl off her feet with his silly remarks and the ability to make anyone laugh easily. Losing reality in her thoughts, Jemma quickly caught herself and shook her head, it was not healthy to think about him all the time like that, but she couldn't help but admire him platonically, he was her best friend after all. 

As she was coming out of her thoughts, someone set down a cup of tea on her desk. Fitz silently sat down at his desk without turning around, as if bringing her tea was a habit and not a nice gesture. Jemma slowly picked up the cup, the fumes quickly filling her senses. Black tea with one full spoon of cinnamon. The only way she drank her tea at work. It brought a smile to her face. Turning to look at Fitz, she noticed how his attention was all on his computer as he slowly sipped his own cup of beverage. Fitz set it down, typing something on his keyboard. 

It was a peace offering, she knew it, but did she want to easily accept it? Jemma was tempted to let him suffer for a couple of more minutes, but he didn't do anything wrong in the first place. Realizing that avoiding him would not help either of them, Jemma sighed and took a sip out of her cup. From the corner of her eye she could tell that he was smiling, as if satisfied that his little tea trick worked. 

_._

After work Jemma went to Bryce's place. He invited her to a going away party he was throwing for one of his office friends. Jemma didn't know a single soul there, Bryce's usual friends she already met could not show up. Through loud conversations and even louder music that was playing, Jemma made her way to the mini bar and tried to pick out the best drink to drown out the night. Beer should do the trick, if she drank at least two bottles being the lightweight she was. Picking up the cold beverage from the ice bucket she watched as Bryce was talking to one of his co-workers. As they were laughing at some stupid joke he made, Bryce's gaze met Jemma. He didn't walk up to her seeing that she felt out of place, instead he waved to her. She could tell that he quickly changed the subject to her and started telling all of them about how wonderful she was. 

Shaking her head, Jemma picked up the second bottle of beer and made her way towards the balcony to get some peace and quite. The fresh air hit her instantly as she opened the door and closed it behind her. The loudness of the room quickly died away and was replaced by the busy noises of the city. Jemma put her hands on the ledge and looked down, it was high enough to give her a worried feeling in her stomach and pull back. If only Bryce was there to wrap his hands around her stomach and tell her something cheesy about not letting her fall. 

The ground was cold, she knew it, but Jemma still took off her heels and let her bare feet feel the cold concrete. Slowly slipping down the wall she sat down on the ground and opened her beer with the help of one of the sharp nobs on the fence of the balcony. Closing her eyes she took a swig out of her beer and rested her head against the wall. Her life felt busy and quick just like the city. She was moving so fast Jemma wished that the stoplight of her life would shine red for at least a moment. It seemed like only months ago that she was in college, safe, with her friends. 

As time went by and the party would change from loud to louder, Jemma didn't notice as she was at the bottom of her second beer bottle. She heard the balcony door open and watched Bryce sit down next to her. He quickly frowned and pulled his eyebrows together in confusion. 

"You'd rather sit on the cold floor than be inside?" He asked, his breath smelled of alcohol. 

Jemma smiled and turned to him, "you know that I am not a big fan of loud places." 

He looked back at his party, "it's not half as loud as we get sometimes," he wrapped his arm around her and put his head on her shoulder. He was clearly more drunk than she was. Jemma noticed how the party started to die down and people seemed to be leaving. 

Trying to wake Bryce up was not a success, he fell asleep on her shoulder. Jemma stood up, bracing herself as she pulled him back into the living room. Bryce was much bigger than her, and he definitely worked out more. Realizing she wasn't strong enough to pull him up to the couch, she sat down next to him on the carpeted floor of the living room in defeat. It was a Monday and she had work to go to the next day, Jemma had to get home. Pulling a blanket over him, she made her way out of his apartment with the rest of the guests. Bryce's apartment building was in the richer part of the city so he never worried about locking his doors, no one could get into the building without first going through security anyway. 

Most of his friends got into cabs, offering to share one with Jemma, which she gladly accepted since she had no other means of getting home if she wanted to get there with the safest option. The ride to her apartment was dull, Bryce's friends who offered the ride were clearly more inebriated than her and insisted on singing every song that came on the radio.

It was 2 am when she finally got home, throwing her clothes on the couch and pulling on the first t-shirt she could pull out of her closet. Jemma fell down on her bed, knowing that there was no way she was getting up for work in the morning. An overwhelming wave of sadness hit her, the kind that she always got after hanging out with Bryce in his world. She loved him, she told herself, but she did not love the society he surrounded himself with. They were like from two different worlds, and that attracted her to him. 

Managing to pull out her phone from under her, Jemma quickly composed a believable email to send to Coulson, hopefully he would understand. Jemma did not like lying about being sick so she could avoid work, but it would be worse mentally on her if she went to work.


	7. The Truth Hurts Sometimes

Jemma was miserable. Her coffee machine broke down and she was definitely out of tea. This day just couldn't get any worse. Smacking her hand on the table she scrolled through her phone. Messages from both Bryce and Daisy asking her if she was alright. None from Fitz. Instead of worrying about her supply of beverages, she suddenly started to worry about Fitz. Then the only other logical explanation hit her, he was probably enjoying a day out with Ophelia. She had her claws in his heart now and Jemma could not save her poor best friend from someone like Ophelia. 

It was like an instinct to go stalk Ophelia's Instagram page, as if Jemma loved to inflict emotional pain on herself. With one click of a button she ruined her day and no coffee was going to fix it. Ophelia posted a picture on her story, Fitz was holding a cup of tea with a cat ear filter on his face and that cute smile making all of her followers have a better day. Jemma locked her phone quickly. Fitz didn't like social media, but Ophelia managed to make their relationship Instagram official. 

The world wasn't ending, Jemma had to bring herself back down to earth. Everything was fine, she was just losing her best friend in the whole world. Perhaps it was time to move on, to start their own lives. Whenever Jemma was having a bad day she would wear her best outfit, do her make up, and go out for coffee and desert. Luckily she knew just the place, a coffee shop on Main Street, the one she never told her friends about, her private little sanctuary. Even Fitz didn't know about it. 

Deciding to wear high heels, because for some strange reason they had the power to make a woman feel empowered, Jemma walked out her front door ready to face her new found confidence for a few seconds. The minute she walked out Jemma wanted to go back into the comforts of her room. She couldn't give up just yet, she had to make the trip to the coffee shop, at least that way she was moving around. 

Fate is cruel, and sometimes it has the untimely audacity to open the eyes of even the most stubborn. As if fate was out to ruin her completely, Jemma spotted Fitz and Ophelia the second she got off the bus. Glancing quickly at her phone she concluded that they were probably out for lunch. They didn't notice her, innocently walking down the street. Ophelia was laughing at something Fitz was saying, and Jemma made note of how fake her laughter sounded. A small pain hit her heart when she saw Ophelia sneak her fingers down his arm and into his hand, intertwining their fingers. He didn't reject her, instead he smiled and his cheeks took on the color of bright red cherries. 

She smiled, all Jemma could do was smile. Perhaps it wasn't so bad, her best friend had finally found love. However, she soon realized that the smile was more of a painful smile, one you make when you come to terms with the truth, the bitter truth you didn't want to hear or see. The heels no longer made her confident, in fact they now started to hurt. Wishing she wore sneakers like any other normal girl, Jemma Simmons marched into her favorite coffee shop and was determined to buy her favorite cup of tea. 

Not even that had the power to change her mood. She got back home dissatisfied with an empty cup of tea. Jemma threw her heels on the floor, she had an overwhelming urge to open her freezer and take out the big bucket of ice cream she was saving for a party and just eat it alone while watching some sad romantic movie. 

Knowing that self control was going to save her from a huge mistake, Jemma closed her eyes and breathed out, "alright Jemma, remember that binge eating ice cream will not solve all your problems," she paused for a second, opening her eyes, "especially when you don't know what that problem is." 

To her dismay and disappointment she heard a knock on her door. It was either Bryce or Daisy checking in on her and Jemma didn't want to see either of them at the moment. She rolled her eyes and walked up to the door, opening it without even looking through the peep hole to see who it was. As she swung it open she saw the shy smile of Fitz looking back at her, his mouth open wide, teeth shining. He had a box in his hand, the label reading _Krispy Kreme_. He wiggled the box around in front of her, as if it were a peace offering. 

"You may come in," she leaned on the door frame opening the door wider, how could she refuse donuts, especially her favorite ones. 

Fitz walked in, putting the box on the kitchen island. He took off his jacket, "since you didn't show up to work I figured you weren't feeling your best self, so I took it upon myself to bring the best to you," he reached for the box of donuts and opened it, inhaling the steam that was still coming off of them. 

She laughed at how silly he was, grabbing one of the donuts and tasting it, the glaze melted in her mouth and so did the dough, "how did you manage to get them fresh this late in the day?" 

"I waited for a new batch, the things I do for you Jemma Simmons," Fitz jumped at the couch and took the remote from the table, turning on the TV and patting the couch cushion next to him, "what will it be, a romantic comedy or an action movie?" 

Her eyes rolled on their own, he knew her too well, "how about _The Lake House_?" 

"Your favorite," he started searching for it, "are you sure you want to cry today?" 

Jemma sat down next to him, stealing the box of donuts from his hand, "only if you promise to let me use your shoulder as my tissue." 

Nudging his shoulder to hers he smiled shyly and pressed the button on the remote. The movie started. Fitz's gaze automatically shifted to the screen. However, her gaze lingered on him, he looked so boyish and careless, as if it were a normal day. Jemma soon remembered that he just came back from a date, which was probably the reason why he was so happy. She instantly frowned. No matter. Jemma was determined to enjoy at least some time with him and Keanu Reeves falling in love with Sandra Bullock on her TV screen. 

_._

The movie ended, Jemma was in tears like always, her head buried in Fitz's shoulder. It was beautiful, she loved it when painful stories ended beautifully. Plots where it seemed almost impossible for the two protagonists to end up together, but despite the odds they make it work. Feeling his fingers on her own shoulder, she pulled away, noticing that he already had a pack of Kleenex in his hand, smiling down at her sympathetically. 

Taking the tissue out of its box, Jemma blew her nose quite unattractively she thought to herself, wondering why she was even worried to look unattractive, it was Fitz in front of her, he wouldn't mind at all. Wiping her nose again to prove the point to herself Jemma looked directly at him. 

"Why do you keep staring?" She asked, smiling at him. 

Fitz instantly looked away, "I like it when you cry." 

"What?" She raised her eyebrow. 

He realized how it must have sounded and corrected himself imedietly, "no-no-I mean that when you cry, it makes me feel like I'm protecting you, not that you're weak-this-I-I'm sorry-" Fitz started stuttering, making her giggle a little. 

"Fitz, relax, I know what you mean," she smiled, "I'm usually the stronger one and seeing me cry makes you feel like you are-"

"Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful when you cry?" He asked out of nowhere, shocking both himself and her. 

Jemma looked away, she was about to respond but he beat her to it. 

"Sorry, I don't know where that came from," he rubbed his palms across his jeans and stood up, walking toward her kitchen island and pouring himself a glass of water. 

Why would he tell her something like that when he just went out with Ophelia? Why would he even say that if he was her best friend? Jemma was confused, and her confusion was not bringing her any joy. She liked it when things were all clear and there were no misunderstandings. Telling herself that Fitz was just being his strange goofy self because he was her best friend she forced a smile upon her face and stood up following him. 

She sat down on the chair at her kitchen island and cupped her own cheeks, propping her elbows on the counter. Fitz was taking big gulps of water as if he came out of a desert recently. Noticing her stare he smirked. 

"Well look who is staring now?" He commented, forcing her to face the consequences of her curiosity. Feeling a little bit bravery, she put on her best competitive face and stared him down. Fitz put his glass down and copied her look, "two can play at this game, Simmons." Simmons. She liked it when he called her that, it reminded her of freshman year in college.

She couldn't look away, they were in a middle of a staring contest, she had to win. Jemma quickly searched her mind for ideas, it was her apartment she had to find a way to win. Her eyes sparkled like a light bulb turned on inside her brain, "last one to the couch is a rotten egg," she yelled out and rushed back to the couch. Her feet almost reached the back of the couch and she was about to swing herself across to sit on it when, suddenly, she felt a pair of hands grab her by the waist and try to pull her back. The ground seemed to shake and gravity was not on their side. Jemma fell down on the couch, fall softened by the cushions. She looked up only to be met with the exhausted expression of Fitz who was gasping for air. He smiled down at her, his fingers wrapped around her wrists, pinning them to the couch. His expression started to change as if he suddenly became aware of their surroundings, his eyes started to run around the room desperately looking for anything interesting aside from her. Fitz let her go, propping himself up on the couch. 

To ease the tension she smiled and said, "I guess we are both the rotten egg." 

His smile seemed disingenuous, as if he was trying to conceal something and so was his laughter. Jemma knew that Fitz was still the same shy young man she had met on her first day in College, his cheeks still flushed from any awkward and unnecessary physical contact. She grew so used to him, and hoped that her constant physical affection was going to become a familiar part of their friendship, but he was still shy. At times it was sweet and cute, but it worried Jemma that perhaps she was always overstepping a boundary he was too afraid to talk with her about. Figuring that Fitz was distant from her because he only wanted Ophelia or any other girl at such proximity next to him. Still, sometimes he would surprise her with a hug, or a touch of his hand on her shoulder, his favorite thing to do. The shoulder was his safe place, and she always felt like he was supporting her anytime she felt his hand on her shoulder. 

Jemma remembered the first time he did it. After her disastrous date with Milton Faygy, during the second semester. They had been going out for only a couple of months and Jemma already knew this relationship was not going to last. Like any logical young woman she turned to her best guy friend for advice. That night she shocked him by breaking into tears right in front of him, and even though Fitz wasn't sure what to do, he put his hand on her shoulder, a very small but comforting gesture that made Jemma realize that he was going to be in her life for a while, and she hoped that while would last forever. 

As Jemma remembered everything, she commended herself on never telling Fitz that she had grown to like him as more than a friend over the years. She was completely over him now, but she could imagine the disaster it could have caused, Fitz was way too shy to reject someone, and she wouldn't want to put him in such an uncomfortable situation, besides, she knew for a fact he didn't feel the same way.


	8. The Kiss

It was impossible, all of time and space crashing down on her like a comet hitting earth. She felt every single emotion, but at the same time felt numb. This was a cruel nightmare, and she was going to wake up any second now. As Bryce's grip tightened on her hand, she realized that there was no waking up from this one. 

Fitz sat across from her with Daisy, and next to him sat Ophelia. He had invited her to join one of their late nights of drinking at Jemma's. As if unknowingly out of spite for her, he acted like the perfect gentleman towards Ophelia the whole night. Fitz made sure to refill her glass when she needed it, and offer his shoulder anytime she was too tired to keep her head up. 

As Ophelia clapped her hands together, admiring Daisy's impression of a dolphin that she was dared to do, Jemma rolled her eyes. Everyone seemed to be having fun but her. 

"Guys," Bryce said, putting his glass down on the floor where they were all sitting in a circle. He was clearly a little inebriated and everyone laughed at him. Bryce pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it, taking out a pair of dice and a spinning arrow. 

"So," he stood up, almost tumbling over, using Jemma for support, "I noted last time I drank with you guys that your truth or dare games are a little lame. So, I took it upon myself to buy a set of dice, but not just any dice." He threw them on the ground and they landed right in front of Fitz. 

He read what the dice were, one had actions written on them, the other body parts. Fitz gulped nervously, this was a risky game to play. 

Daisy started laughing, "is that the dirty dice game I am thinking of?" 

Bryce nodded proudly. Daisy did not seem to mind at all, in fact she was all for some fun now and then. Ophelia had the same reaction, in fact she looked excited. The only people who looked opposed were Fitz and Jemma. They both gave each other a short stare, as if they were both on the same page about this new introduced game. 

"You two are not going to convince us not to play," Bryce knelt down between them and pointed his finger from Fitz to Simmons as if making an important statement. 

Jemma sighed, she couldn't protest, not when everyone else was looking forward to it. 

"Now, of course," Bryce sat back down, "if we get a task that's a little too explicit, we are not going to play, but whoever can't accomplish the task for whatever reason, has to take a shot."

Ophelia volunteered to go first, reestablishing her reputation as a fearless and rebellious young woman. Fitz watched anxiously as Bryce spun the arrow that was in the middle of the circle, which happened, by a cruel twist of fate, to land on Fitz. 

Ophelia respectively rolled her dice, she laughed as they read out, _whisper something dirty into the person's wrist._ It was innocent enough for Fitz to not back away, he handed her his wrist with confidence. None of them could really tell what exactly Ophelia said, she was a bit more drunk than everyone else. 

The game continued, Daisy was bold enough to go into Jemma's bedroom and tell Ophelia her darkest fantasies. Ophelia and Daisy seemed to be getting along well, and that bothered Jemma even more than Fitz bringing Ophelia to her party. _  
_

Bryce announced the last round and everyone was excited to see who were the two lucky people to participate in such a dirty game. They both wanted it to be them, but at the same time wanted to avoid any awkward encounters as these. However, fate had already taken care of that. It was Fitz's turn and his arrow landed on Jemma. He nervously rolled the dice. _  
_

Noticing that Bryce laughed at the result, Fitz felt more at ease, "it's just a neck kiss," Bryce said, "go ahead, I won't beat you up after this." He joked. _  
_

Slowly Fitz grimaced at Jemma apologetically, but she just rolled her eyes and waited for him to move towards her. _  
_

"I'm sorry," Fitz whispered, he cupped her face and angled her neck, softly applying his lips to it. For a split moment she wanted to laugh because his scruff tickled her neck, but then Jemma melted into the sensation. Time itself stopped, all she could feel was his warm lips gently moving down her neck, barely _._ She felt his nose take in a sharp breath of her scent. Fitz wasn't that drunk, but his cheek landed on hers as he pulled back, lingering a little, as if catching his breath. _  
_

It lasted for a couple of seconds to everyone else, but to Jemma it felt like minutes. Within only a few seconds Fitz retrieved back to his comfortable spot next to Ophelia, leaving Jemma wishing that he was next to her instead, of course, it was the alcohol talking. Feeling empty and left on a high, Jemma took a swig out of her glass, she needed more alcohol. Everyone else seemed to move on from the moment except for her. Jemma watched in a haze how Daisy turned on some music and everyone started dancing. Bryce tried to pull Jemma up, but she resisted, clinging to the comfort of her floor. Her eyes were fixed on Ophelia who pulled Fitz up from the floor. Her hands were running up and down his chest, slowly lifting his shirt revealing the skin under it ever so innocently, but only Jemma noticed. Although she figured Ophelia wasn't that drunk, she was holding Fitz as if she was about to fall, or that was her excuse to hold him closer. Smart trick, Jemma could think of the same thing to do, but of course with Bryce. _  
_

The worst thing that could ever happen happened in a few seconds, Jemma didn't even get to finish her drink as she watched Ophelia slip her tongue down Fitz's throat. Coughing up her drink, she noticed how Fitz pulled away and looked directly at her. The music was way too loud for them to hear her little tuberculosis session. Standing up and running to her bathroom, Jemma violently locked the door. She wondered if perhaps there was another reason Fitz looked back to her, but her emotions were spilling all over the place to think straight. _  
_

"Fuck," Jemma slammed her sink counter, putting the glass down on it. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes and the only thing she could do was laugh at how pathetic she was behaving. If only her mother could see her now, crying over some boy- _  
_

Jemma paused for a second and sunk down to the floor of her bathroom. She was about to cry, and all because Ophelia kissed Fitz. Shaking her head in fear, as if she just got a revelation from Heaven itself, Jemma closed her eyes. She wasn't about to cry because she realized her best friend was now taken and he would spend less time with her. She was crying because she couldn't imagine anyone else being in Fitz's arms, anyone but her. Yes, it was selfish, but why? Not wanting to admit the truth to herself, Jemma closed her ears, as if drowning out the music. Thinking was impossible with all the noise, but she had to think. _  
_

"I love him," she whispered to herself, beating herself up mentally because of this. _  
_

A knock on her bathroom door sent her jumping up from the floor. Wiping her tears away and splashing some water on her face, Jemma carefully opened the door and met Bryce's drunk eyes. He did manage to look concerned. He pulled her out by her arm and wrapped his arms around her body, comforting her. _  
_

"What's wrong baby?" He asked. _  
_

Jemma smiled, at least she had Bryce to confide in, "I just-"

"Is the music too loud? Are you slipping into your introverted habits?" He finished her own lie. _  
_

Nodding her head Jemma figured it was better than her excuse, "yeah, and I had way too much to drink." _  
_

Bryce pulled back and cupped her face, "don't worry, the party is dying down anyway. Fitz and Ophelia are taking a taxi to her apartment-" _  
_

He didn't even get to finish his sentence as her body naturally reacted to the news and tears threatened to leave her eyes one more time. Being aware of this, Jemma exclaimed, "Daisy, my goodness, we need to call you a taxi don't we?" _  
_

Daisy laughed, "it's okay Simmons, I'm hitching a ride with these lovebirds." _  
_

"Speaking of rides, the taxi is outside already," Fitz looked at his phone and said. He noticed Jemma's reaction before but was unsure of how to take it. He wanted to hug her goodbye, but she rejected his hug, leaning closer to Bryce. Not sure of what he did to receive such treatment, Fitz was afraid that it was because how fast Ophelia made a move on him, but why would Jemma even care. Being sure that logically it was because Jemma was tired and drained, Fitz accepted her coldness and moved on to shaking Bryce's hand. _  
_

They all left and Jemma felt empty. She watched Bryce close the apartment door as he himself aimed for the couch and crashed down on it, smiling up at her, "I know you wouldn't want me to sleep in your bed, but are you sure you're okay?" _  
_

Jemma nodded, at least Bryce was not hard to convince, "goodnight." _  
_

She shut the door behind her. No company, not even from Bryce, could help her figure out the mess inside her head. Jemma took off her clothes and put on her pajamas slowly. She watched her phone light up and ding, desperately reaching for it and checking who would text her. It had only been about 20 minutes, but she saw that Fitz had written something to her. _  
_

_I'm sorry you felt bad, I hope you are alright. Mixing alcohol was perhaps not the best idea today :) Goodnight.  
_

Jemma threw the phone on her bed. How dare he text her after that. Although, it wasn't his fault at all. Her old University feelings were coming back and she could not blame him for them at all. Jemma had hoped that she would never have to feel this way again, especially for Fitz, someone she could never have. _  
_

Laying down on her pillow she tried to fall asleep quickly by closing her eyes and counting the sheep inside her head. As long as she didn't think of Fitz again she could have a good nights sleep and in the morning she would realize that it was all silly alcohol thoughts. Her brain would not give her rest, however, running scenarios that would never happen by her. The other thing that was stuck like glue to her memory was his soft lips on her neck. Huffing out a muffled annoyed moan, Jemma pictured it again. She could have sworn that he took his precious time exploring her neck, but in reality it probably lasted a couple of seconds of uncomfortable proximity with her. _  
_

Still. It was as if she could feel him on her again, and his sharp inhale of her. If only they had a few more seconds, would he be so brave as to run his hand up her back and grip her neck for better access. What was it like for Ophelia, she could easily have access to his lips whenever she wanted it. Perhaps Fitz didn't want to kiss her and it all happened so fast that he didn't have time to react. It bothered Jemma that he looked back at her. Why would he do that? Did he just notice her coughing reaction, or did he want to see if she noticed Ophelia's quick kiss? Jemma had many questions, but she didn't want to entertain them. _  
_

Rolling over to the other side Jemma made up her mind to go to sleep. There was no use thinking of such things any further. _  
_


	9. Tahiti

Bryce managed to drag Jemma out to the beach on the weekend. He noticed her sudden shift in mood the entire week and wondered if she was feeling all right. Jemma wasn't big on explaining what was bothering her, she kept it all to herself, which Bryce figured was just part of who she was. The best he could do was take her out somewhere and take her mind off of whatever was bothering her. 

He wrapped his arm around her tighter, to which she flinched, but then smiled warmly, "thank you for trying." Jemma noticed that Bryce was concerned. 

He smirked, "I would do anything for my girl, you know that." 

"Yes, but going to the beach or outside is not your usual move. Usually you reserve a table in some expensive restaurant," Jemma playfully mocked him. 

Bryce gave in to her teasing, "I know fancy dinners are not your most favorite things to do, so I figured we could have a change of scenery for tonight. Besides, I have a surprise for you later." 

Her interest was peaked, "is it a good bottle of the cheapest wine that we get to drink on the beach?" 

"I think you should stay away from alcohol for a while, you've been using it too much to cope with things. And I am not telling you what the surprise is just yet," he spun her around to turn to him. They were standing on a peer next to a ledge, watching small boats dock. It was a few steps away from the sandy beach, but Bryce did not want to go down there just yet. He gently placed a kiss on her lips, warming up her arms with his palms, arms hidden under a warm cardigan. 

When Jemma opened her eyes she saw what Bryce's big surprise was, and it came as more of a shock to her. There he was, Fitz, his hand in the clutches of Ophelia. She was holding on tightly to him, a little too tightly, strolling down the peer towards them. Looking down on the ground and mentally scolding Bryce she tried her best to fake a smile. The least she can do is be happy for her best friend who had finally found someone. 

"There you two are," Bryce exclaimed and went in for a hug from the both of them. 

Fitz awkwardly wrapped one arm around his torso and quickly glanced at Jemma who wasn't looking back at him. He too noticed the shift in her mood, but he didn't dare question her when all of his attention was supposed to be on Ophelia. Instead he felt Ophelia's tug on his hand and looked down at her lovingly, masking his worry. 

"Jemma and I," Bryce rejoined her and wrapped an arm around her torso, "invited you here for a beach picnic. Shall we?" He pointed to the steps that lead down to the beach and they followed him. 

Jemma tugged on his arm and pulled his ear down to whisper, "why did you invite them, I thought it was just going to be you and I?" 

"Well, I know how much you love Fitz, and look on the bright side, now I don't get to be jealous of him because his attention is not on you," somehow Bryce's words hurt her more than encouraged her. Still, Jemma smiled, she wasn't about to show dissatisfaction. 

Ophelia was as annoying as ever, exaggerating her damsel in distress state to get Fitz to do things for her. Anytime she stroked his arm Jemma would roll her eyes to the side, and scoff anytime Ophelia called Fitz some sort of new pet-name. It was torture trying to handle them, she just wanted to go home. As if matters couldn't get worse, Bryce forbade her from drinking that evening. Jemma couldn't even drown her sadness in alcohol. Excusing herself, she walked up to the water to dip her toes in. 

Not knowing how to satisfy her, Bryce stayed put and decided to give her space. Fitz on the other hand took this as an opportunity to go talk to her, he was the one who could always get through to her anyway. Standing up from the sand and wiping his shorts, Fitz smiled warmly to Bryce and Ophelia who were having a conversation and followed Jemma. 

His smile to her was met by a cold glare and the turn of a head. Fitz frowned, his worst fears were true, he was the reason she was upset. Wondering what he did this time, Fitz walked beside her, following her footprints. 

Noticing a seashell in the sand, he picked it up, "oh look, a Knobbed Whelk. I guess that mandatory biology course did teach me something."

Jemma couldn't help but smirk as he showed her a pointy white seashell. She even dared laugh as he pressed it to his ear, pretending to hear the ocean. 

"It's King Triton," Fitz continued joking, "he was wondering why you're scaring off all the fish next to the shore with that gloomy face." 

Jemma rolled her eyes again, "drop it Fitz, I am not in the mood for your stupid jokes." She started walking faster, having no desire for his company. 

Fitz followed her, he was persistent after all, "come on Jemma, what's happened?"

She took a deep sigh and swung around, almost bumping into him as he was trying to catch up with her. To stop her from falling into him, Fitz reached out his arm and grabbed her, laughing a little. Their proximity scared her again, somehow the fact that he was close made her angry. Jemma wanted to push him away, but she knew that doing so would cause more damage than ignoring him. Waiting for him to take his hands off of her, she looked down at the sand both their feet were sinking into. To her surprise, Fitz smiled shyly and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. 

The wind blew around them, hitting her open legs, making her shiver. She was safe in his arms. She felt safe. His chin on her shoulder, scruffy beard digging into her neck. Feeling his soothing hands run up and down her back for reassurance. His embrace felt so familiar, like she belonged in his arms always. Jemma could imagine his distressed look behind the hug, she could tell by his body that he was worried. Feeling compelled to wrap her own arms around her, she did, resting her own chin on his shoulder. Smelling his cologne, mixed with laundry detergent, Jemma's mixed expression turned into a small smile. 

"Everything is going to be okay Jemma," she heard him whisper. 

Pulling him even tighter she smiled, "do you promise?" 

He pulled away, "of course," he wasn't smiling, he was looking at her very attentively. 

Jemma caught a thought in her mind. This would be the perfect time to kiss him, but her eyes went out of focus and she saw her boyfriend and Ophelia sitting in the distance talking. Jemma felt like her mind woke up from a daze and she let her emotions get the best of her again. 

She smiled, "we probably should head back to them," she started walking and Fitz followed close behind. 

As soon as they approached their loved ones Ophelia practically jumped at Fitz, "Bryce has had a splendid idea!" 

"Well, don't give me all the credit, Ophelia here offered a destination," Bryce corrected her. 

Fitz cleared his throat, "what exactly is going on?" 

"Bryce has offered that we all go on a vacation together, and I offered Tahiti-" Ophelia started to explain but was interrupted by Jemma. 

"A vacation, don't you think these events are happening way to fast? I mean, you barely know each other," Jemma said, finishing off her sentence with a laugh to make it more lighthearted. 

Ophelia let go of Fitz's hand and walked up to Jemma, her eyebrows furrowed, "if you are doubting my devotion for Fitz than I believe you and I have a problem," she turned away, ready to cry, "I knew you didn't like me, you think I am not good enough for your best friend." 

"Ophelia!" Fitz said, "can't you see Jemma isn't feeling well-"

"So, you are taking her side on this one?" Ophelia asked him, glaring at him. 

Jemma shook her head, "no Ophelia, you have this whole thing wrong. You are right about one thing though, I don't trust you, and it has nothing to do with Fitz." Jemma turned to Bryce who was stunned and didn't say anything, "fine if you want to go on a trip together, that is perfectly find with me," she turned back to Ophelia, "but lets not pretend like you and I are the best of friend." 

Picking up the bag she had from the sand, Jemma marched back to the dock ultimately aiming for the car Bryce brought them in. Bryce himself smile awkwardly and picked up the blanket they were sitting on, "sorry you two, I am sure she doesn't mean it, she's really had a stressful week." 

He walked back to the car, finding Jemma with her arms crossed in front of her and leaning on the hood of the car. Bryce sighed and unlocked it, watching her get in silently. Wanting to ask her what was wrong, he didn't start the car but looked at her instead. 

Jemma looked at him, "oh don't give me that look, can't you see I don't like her." 

"This trip is happening Jemma, whether you like it or not, you need a good vacation. How about this, we can take Daisy with us, my best friend Colin has been dying to get to know her more, he can come on the trip too," Bryce was talking but Jemma's mind was more absent than it was before. She just smiled and agreed with him, wanting to get away from the beach as soon as possible. Satisfied with her answer Bryce started the car and drove her back to her apartment. 

++

Fitz walked Ophelia home. She swung his arms around as they walked, it was getting dark. He was silent the entire way there, listening to her, but really thinking about Jemma's reaction to everything. He wished he could go to Jemma's after this and confront her about everything, but he feared that he would do something stupid. When she hugged him back that day he felt how loving her touch could truly be. Missing the good old days when it was only him and her, Fitz missed Ophelia's question and she snapped him out of his memories. 

"Fitz?" 

He looked at her, "yes-sorry, I was just thinking about today." 

"Don't," she frowned, "I shouldn't have been so pushy with Jemma. She cares about you, and so does Daisy, they just have a hard time accepting me." Ophelia stopped and looked at the building in front of them. It was located in a richer part of the neighborhood and it was evident. slyly she snaked her hands around his torso, kissing him on the lips and pulling back instantly, "maybe you want to come in for a glass of wine?" 

Fitz smiled, Ophelia was gliding her hands up and down his back seductively and there was no way he could say no in another situation, but he felt wrong if he thought about Jemma the whole time, and somehow Ophelia never had the power to distract him when it came to Jemma. He took her hands and pulled them off of himself, holding them, "perhaps next time. I'm sorry Ophelia, I feel really tired." 

She frowned, clearly disappointed, "too bad, I was looking forward to some desert after the picnic." 

He laughed, "goodnight, Ophelia." 

Giving him one last kiss she skipped up the steps of her house and waved goodbye. 

Fitz continued walking, he didn't want to catch a cab. Some fresh air would do his head some good as he was trying to figure out what to do next. It was a little cold, however, walking in shorts when the winds were getting stronger. He walked for so long that he lost track of time. Fitz laughed to himself as he realized that he took a turn to a familiar street, the neighborhood where Jemma lived. Of course, he had no intention of going up to her apartment, he couldn't stand being met by a half naked Bryce once again. 

To his surprise, Fitz saw Jemma sitting on her windowsill, her head in a book. She was not looking outside and didn't notice him. He thanked God for his luck, because he feared that she'd be angry upon seeing him. The rest of the windows were not lit, which meant that she was alone. Fitz couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked, her lips wrapped around a hot cup of tea and eyes running across the pages of some mystery romance novel. 

Looking back down at the ground and preparing himself to walk past her building he thought to himself that at least she seemed alright. If he was truly going to go on this trip with Ophelia, he didn't know how he could deal with his new confusing feelings he had for Jemma again. It was like University all over again, except this time he also had someone to date. 


	10. 19, Dorm, Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If anyone is confused this is his and her perspective on a memory they both share from college. The ending goes back to the time they are in now. Enjoy the read!

This was the day. Fitz knew it. She had been spending most of her time with him for days, it was just him and her. He wanted to think that perhaps her break up was the best thing that could happen, but he felt evil thinking that, knowing how upset Jemma was about it. Perhaps everything would change for the better after this day. After Fitz tells her he loves her. 

Adjusting his collar for the sixths time he cringed at himself in the mirror. They were only going to dinner, he shouldn't make such a big deal out of it. In fact, they have been doing dinners quite frequently. However, being only 19 and very ambitious, Fitz couldn't help but worry about every single detail being perfect. He didn't want their, not so date, date to be disaster.

Only weeks ago his friend was teasing him of liking Jemma, almost ruining everything. If Fitz were to tell her, he would do it of his own accord. There would be no surprises, he would plan all of it out and have it under his control.

Like a true gentleman he picked her up at an appropriate time. He didn't bring her flowers so not to scare her, but he did however wear one of his best shirts. Politely talking to Daisy while Jemma got ready, Fitz nervously glanced at his watch. Their reservation was in an hour and he didn't want to miss the chance of calmly walking with her down the park before dinner. Noticing his tense demeanor Daisy decided to ask him questions to get his mind off of this clearly stressful dinner. Jemma didn't give her any indication that it would be a date. In fact, despite Daisy's convincing, she insisted that there was nothing romantic between her and Fitz. How could there be when she heard him say that herself.

Jemma finally walked out of the bathroom, her hair tight in a ponytail and her knee high dress danging about her. She noticed how Fitz gawked at her, but took it as a simple reaction to her finally wearing a dress for the first time in months. Laughing off his reaction she grabbed her purse and headed out the door, waiting for him to follow. 

"Damn Simmons, you clean up well," Daisy said, "I guess I won't wait up for you." 

Jemma shook her head worried that Fitz might get the wrong idea, "oh no, I won't be too long. It's just dinner." 

It's just dinner. Her words struck him like lightning. He was wrong, Jemma didn't see it as anything other than a friendly dinner between two friends. He tried to conceal his disappointment with hurrying her out of the dorm. If he could get distracted by something, start talking, perhaps Fitz wouldn't over analyze his previous invitation. 

"Would you-" He stuttered and she shot a glance at him, her brown hair flowing around her and fringe pulled back in a band and away from her forehead, "like to have dinner? I mean eat. Do you want to eat?" 

Fitz remembered how he asked her. Yes, it was terrible. He could have done a much better job. However, there was no going back now. If he could only change her mind somehow during dinner. 

Everything was going perfect so far, Jemma laughed at his stupid jokes and smiled at his silliness. But it still made him worry, she did that all the time in a friendly way. There was no telling if she was beginning to see more than a friend in him. At least, Fitz couldn't tell. He offered to pour some more water into her glass and Jemma passed it to him clumsily, their fingers brushing in the process. They both smiled and looked away shyly. So far, so good.

Not knowing what to talk about he started rambling on about his theory on stars. To him the stars were like a reminder that everything in the world was connected somehow. He knew that somewhere in Perthshire Scotland, his mother was looking up at the same stars. As long as stars were in the sky and he could find at least one constellation, everything was going to be okay. Listening to the sensitiveness in his voice made Jemma naturally reach for his hand and take it. She stroked circles over the top of his hand with her thumb, until she noticed it long after he stopped talking. That gesture gave him hope. Perhaps not all was lost yet.

Later on it was even more perfect when Jemma was cold and he had offered her his jacket on their way back to the dorms. He didn't mind the cold, as long as she was warm. It was strange how easily he became domestic around her, caring for her. She seemed to be doing the same, but Jemma was always caring to her friends. They were nearing the big park on the property of their university when Jemma turned to face him and smiled, "you know, this is exactly where we met the first time, before we bumped into each other of course." She ran across and faced him again. 

"They had a big booth sat up in the middle with all the freshman orientation information," Jemma pointed to the left, "you and I were in the group for all the British students. I glanced at you and you smiled."

Fitz looked down, smiling at the ground, and then looked back up at her with the deepest smile, "I remember," his 19 year old heart was pounding out of his chest, this would have been the perfect moment to kiss her if he dared. 

Jemma ran back to him, "what a day that was. Do you ever think that if we never became friends we'd be miserable for the rest of our lives?" 

Fitz joined her and they continued walking, "I know for certain that if we didn't become friends I would be miserable. No one annoys me as masterfully as you, Jemma Simmons." 

She smiled, but then her expression changed. Jemma remembered how she overheard him say to someone that he'd never like her and her day was ruined. Her perfect evening turned into a disaster within seconds. Even though she knew he was looking at her, she tried her hardest not to look back at him. Jemma could tell he wanted to say something, fearing that she didn't want to hear it, she interrupted him the second he opened his mouth, "I think I should be getting back to my room, Daisy will be worried."

Fitz frowned, but he managed to look at her with a smile to conceal his disappointment, "can I walk you?"

Jemma thought for a second, there can be no harm in him walking her, "sure, as long as you promise to explain that strange star theory to me in further detail?"

"Deal," he offered her his arm and took notice of the internal debate that was visible on her face until she finally accepted his gesture. 

She was stupid. Why didn't she let him say what he wanted to say. She was scared to hear it. What if he was going to tell her he loved her? No. This was all in her imagination, he couldn't, Jemma told herself as she lay in her bed hours later. If it were important he would tell her the next day. Yes. That was the best thing to do, to wait for the next day when Fitz would clear everything up. 

When the next day came, he never spoke to her about their dinner, in fact he avoided the topic all together. Even when she would try to bring it up, Fitz would pretend to either not hear her or focus on something else. It was strange, but it showed Jemma that what he had to say was unimportant and she was wrong. Fitz didn't like her, and he asked her out to dinner because she was his best friend. 

In reality, Fitz took her abrupt desire to go home just when they were about to have a moment as rejection. She clearly saw that he was ready to say something and intentionally stopped him. Bringing it back up again was no use. 

So they were left to their own devices. Jemma in her stubbornness, and Fitz in his fear. Every other intentional little glance they took went unnoticed by the other or taken as a friendly gesture. Jemma desperately wanted to feel something and after years of pining over Fitz and throwing hints at him she settled for another boyfriend who offered her the second best solution, attention and distraction. 

When Jemma introduced Bryce to Fitz, he hated him. The two could never seem to get along, at least until Daisy came into the picture and made it her job to keep her circle of friends drama-less. She of all people saw right through Jemma and Fitz, but she knew that they would never listen to her. Every time Jemma talked about Bryce with admiration, Daisy could catch a tone of disappointment in her speech. She didn't understand why her best friend was so stubborn, and Jemma never talked about what happened after that dinner. Daisy knew that there was something between Jemma and Fitz, something that they either didn't notice yet, or were too scared to confront. Whatever it was, she knew that it would also blow up in their faces at one point in time, and Jemma was one wine glass away from spilling all her emotions onto everyone. 

Knowing that alcohol was a way for her friend to deal with her internal problems, Daisy hoped that there would be a moment where she could slip away and leave the two of them drunk so they could finally talk about their feelings, but it was as if they were too clever for that. After everything that had happened, Fitz staying over at Jemma's apartment, Jemma being jealous of Ophelia, a storm was gathering and of course Daisy wouldn't miss it for life. 

The second her best friend called her and invited her to go to Tahiti with them, Daisy said yes. Bryce's friend she could get rid of easily, but if something were to happen between Fitz and Simmons, she was not going to miss it. Daisy felt terrible that she wasn't rooting for Bryce, but she also knew that him and Jemma would never last for long, they were way too different and she was fooling herself. 


	11. No Sensibility

The suitcase was full, but Jemma scanned it one last time trying to figure out if there was any way her hair curler could fit in somewhere. Sighing she pushed it down on top, hoping that they wouldn't charge her too much in case she overloaded her luggage. Jemma mentally thanked whoever sent her an email for the distraction the second her phone sent the notification. Anxiously opening the email she became even more nervous when she found out it was from Phil Coulson.

**\---------------------------------------------**

**From: Philip J. Coulson**

**To: Jemma A. Simmons**

**Good, afternoon, I hope this finds you well during your vacation weekend. I have done a lot of consideration and I am willing to give you a second chance if you want to get that job of reporter. Since I have heard that you are going to Tahiti with Ophelia I took this as an opportunity and sign to inform you that there is an event my sources are telling me going to happen this weekend. A peaceful march against the local government. Check it out with Ophelia, I will email her about this as well. If you do consider accepting my offer, we can talk more about it on Monday.**

**The best of luck,**

**P. Coulson**

Jemma sighed, perhaps this was a good thing, Coulson was really persistent in offering her this new position and he would never try this hard unless he really did believe she had the potential. He barely accepted Ophelia onto the reporters team, and she persisted. Jemma should have been honored. Quickly typing up a reply to him, letting him know that she will consider it, Jemma finally smiled. Since Fitz was moving on, it didn't seem like such a big deal to get promoted without him anymore, besides it was her dream ever since university to work for Phil Coulson. 

Zipping up her suitcase, Jemma sat down on it to help the things inside get to know each other intimately, at least for the next few hours. The doorbell rang and she ran up to open the door, meeting Bryce's excited smile. He pecked her lips, walking in and taking her suitcase. 

"Wow," he raised his eyebrows, "this is heavy, are we vacationing or moving to Tahiti?" 

She rolled her eyes, "well I do have a variety of swimming suits, and some of them are quite sexy, didn't think you'd mind."

Upon hearing about the swimsuits he smiled, "oh no, I don't mind at all." 

They walked down to his car. Jemma buckled her seat belt, anticipating the long wait for their flight. At least Daisy was going to be there, she could distract her from Ophelia's constant nagging and obsession with Fitz.

*----*

"We're here bitches!" Daisy yelled out as she ran out of the airport into the parking area. 

Colin followed her enthusiastically, "this is going to be a trip to remember." 

Ophelia took off her sunglasses and scanned the taxis, wrapping her arm around Fitz's for comfort. He was carrying her luggage in both of his hands with a backpack on his back. The backpack was everything he had managed to pack. Somehow, Jemma didn't feel like she over packed compared to Ophelia. Even though she wanted to carry her own luggage, Bryce insisted on helping her. 

Daisy waved towards them, "so I found a taxi, the problem its not big enough to take all of us, so I am thinking split the three of us up between two taxis?" 

Bryce nodded, "alright I guess-"

Grabbing Jemma and Fitz by the arms Daisy smiled, "I get dibs on these two, they're my best friends." 

Ophelia scoffed, but then she gently smiled, giving Fitz a long kiss on the lips, "I will see you in the hotel room." 

Jemma tried her hardest to not react at all, but her eye roll was very noticeable. Registering it, Daisy felt a little strange, all of a sudden she felt very protective of Jemma. Clearly her and Ophelia did not get along, which was something Daisy noticed before.

Colin, Bryce, and Ophelia got into the first cab and left. Daisy took the opportunity and hopped into the seat next to the driver in the front before Jemma could, "nah Simmons, I called shotgun as well." 

"Since when?" Jemma scoffed. 

Fitz rolled his eyes and opened the door for her. As if trying to prove something, Jemma walked all the way to the other side and opened her own door, getting in. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and tried to ignore Fitz's and Daisy's conversation with the taxi driver. For a second she had wished she was with Bryce, but that thought quickly got tossed out of her mind the second she heard Fitz laugh at something and say in his Scottish accent, "I do enjoy a good walk on the beach." 

His accent. Jemma didn't notice how beautiful it was at times. Or perhaps it was his voice. If it were someone else speaking with that same accent would Jemma find it so thrilling? She wondered if there were things she liked in her life because she strictly associated them with Fitz? Like her favorite tea. She remembered that one time Fitz added a little too much cinnamon to her tear freshman year, ever since then she couldn't drink her tea any other way. Or her favorite song, it was the one he showed her when she broke up with her first boyfriend and they stayed up all night talking about it. Jemma could have sworn that Fitz almost kissed her that night, if only they were a few inches closer. 

The car stopped, and Jemma's thoughts stopped with it. She watched Daisy and Fitz get out, following them. Bryce was waiting for her, his eyes glued to his phone, scrolling through something on his feed. Jemma reached for her luggage but her hand landed on Fitz's who was already trying to get it out of the car. They glanced at each other quickly and he smiled. She let his hand go quickly and turned away, shaking her head from embarrassment. 

Bryce heard Daisy's broken Tahitian thank you and looked up. He jumped to Jemma and pulled her luggage out of Fitz's hand, simultaneously leading Jemma to the hotel, "I'll take that, thanks."

At the front desk Jemma let her mind wander around the huge lobby. It looked luxurious, the kind of place you can afford once a year if you save enough money, but it was still tropical and cozy. She didn't listen to what Bryce was talking about, but once Fitz's turn her ears naturally payed close attention. 

"You are reserved to be in a room with miss Ophelia Radcliff," the clerk said, making Jemma's heart pound away nervously. 

Fitz thought for a moment, tapping his credit card on the table, "no that's alright, I would like to order my own room," he passed the card down to the clerk who raised his eyebrows at Fitz as if making sure if that was truly his final decision. 

He said no to staying in the same room with Ophelia. Perhaps that meant something, or it could mean nothing at all. There he was making Jemma's head spin again with questions. Fitz was trying to be a gentleman, that was it. There was no other explanation. A sudden yank on her arm pulled her away from her thoughts and Fitz. Bryce looked down concerned at her, his face finally away from his phone. 

"Are you alright, you look a little sick?" He caressed her cheek, trying to reach up to her forehead and check her temperature. 

Jemma smiled, "I think I am just tired from the plane and you know how I get when I travel."

Bryce chuckled, "we've never traveled together before, so no, I don't." 

"Let's just go up to our room?" Jemma offered, pulling her back tighter to her body and walking to the elevator. Bryce took their luggage and followed her. Her mind was definitely on something else and he noticed it, but he was too busy answering work emails. 

Fitz settled into his single-bed suite and opened the curtains to get some fresh air. The flight was alright, but he couldn't get Jemma's behavior out of his mind. It was like she was purposefully trying to let him know she was unhappy with him. Wondering if he should talk with her, Fitz pulled out his phone scrolling to find her name in his contacts. His thumb hovered over her, but he didn't have the courage to click on it and text her. He took the knock on his door as a sign that he should leave her alone and slowly made his way towards it to see if it was already the hotel staff trying to make sure he likes his room. To his surprise it was Ophelia. He changed his shocked expression to a smile. 

"I heard you decided to get your own room," she let herself in without even saying hello. 

Fitz closed the door behind her, "yeah-I-"

"Fitz, you don't have to explain yourself. You are a sweet guy and you're trying to be a gentleman," she ran her hands up and down his arms, "I get it, I am rushing things. I hope you are not judging my straight forward behavior," she paused. 

Ophelia looked down at the ground, "it's just, I've never been with a guy who genuinely cares. It's- refreshing, if that's the right way to put it."

Fitz nodded, not sure where she was going with this.

"See, everyone I've ever dated has only just wanted one thing and-" she glanced at him and didn't finish her sentence before she attacked his lips. 

At first he felt surprised slowly getting used to her mouth, then a sense of panic started to stir in him as she pushed him down to his bed and her nails dug into his sides, lifting up his shirt. Fitz opened his eyes, pulled back and climbed further up on the bed to put a distance between them, "Ophelia-hold on-"

"I'm sorry-" he didn't even have to finish before she spoke, "you're right, I shouldn't have. It's just, I like you so much and you don't seem to want me-"

Fitz put his hand on her shoulder, "I just think we should get to know each other a little better. You know, walk on the beach and talk about our favorite ice-cream sort of get to know each other."

Ophelia laughed, "you want to know what my favorite ice-cream is?" 

"Well yeah," he smiled shyly. 

She leaned her head to the side, "I've never met anyone like you Leopold Fitz." Pulling herself off the bed she fixed her dress and her hair. Ophelia went straight for the door, "we are having lunch with the group in an hour, don't be late." 

"I won't," he said as she closed the door. Fitz's head sank into his lap and he looked down at the ground in a sitting position. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but what he knew for certain is that he did not like kissing Ophelia. It felt okay at first, but the longer it lasted the worse he felt and he didn't know exactly why. 

Fitz slapped himself, as if trying to snap out of something. He fell back down on his bed and breathed out. If only he could talk to Jemma about all of this, if only she wasn't ignoring him. There was no time for feeling bad about it, he had a lunch to go to. 

During lunch Jemma tried to avoid eye contact with him, but he caught her glancing at him a couple of times. As quick as a mouse, she always looked away. The second their fingers touched when they were reaching into the same bread bowl, Jemma pulled back as if he electrocuted her. It made him feel uneasy. As he was staring at her he felt a tug on his arm. 

"So, Coulson gave me an assignment, tomorrow morning there will be a peaceful protest in the streets and I have to cover it, want to be my camera man?" Ophelia asked. 

Shocked from her proposal he turned to her, "me? Are you sure you want me I am not very skilled."

"I can tell you're good with your fingers-um-I mean holding the camera," Ophelia smiled sweetly, "and you would do me a big favor. Besides, if you do a good job and Coulson finds out, he might promote you." 

He didn't want to miss such an opportunity, so Fitz nodded in agreement, "alright, but I don't have a camera." 

"We can ask Bryce for one, I am sure he brought one to take pictures here, or we can use your phone. Besides, it's just for our web page, I don't think Coulson will be as concerned with HD quality," Ophelia reassured him.

The rest of the day all of them spent separately. Bryce went surfing with his friend who came along, and Daisy bought a tour. Ophelia claimed to have a lot of work she had to get done so she left Fitz on his own. It was getting late and he decided to go down to the pool area, hoping there wouldn't be many people. 

He was right, the only other person who was there was Jemma, aside for some old couple who had been sitting too far away to be noticed. Jemma was ready a book, her hat shading her from the sun that was slowly setting. Fitz wondered why she brought a book, as if there weren't many exciting things to do in Tahiti. Gathering enough courage to talk to her, he sat down beside her. 

Jemma turned to look at him, smiling a little, "Fitz, you are blocking the sun." 

"It is about to set anyway, what are you reading?" He glanced at the title, _Sense And Sensibility_ by Jane Austen. 

As if to justify her choice in literature she put the book down, "I know many don't like it, or don't seem to think its one of her best works, but its a good book really. There's something romantically tragic about loves timing." 

"Loves timing?" Fitz asked. 

Jemma looked at him, "yes, you know when two people are in love but its the wrong time, or something goes wrong so they never tell each other of their affection, assume its not mutual." It was as if she spoke directly to him, and not about the book at all.

Fitz nodded, thinking over her statement, "most of the time it is true, the latter." 

"What is true?" It was Jemma's turn to ask for clarification. 

He breathed in sharply, "well, loving someone who doesn't love you back." 

Jemma looked away, what could he know about that, "yes, it is painfully typical."

"But, on the positive side," Fitz added, "perhaps you are right, perhaps its just the wrong timing," he said, turning around sharply and making her drop her book from her hands. It fell on the ground in front of them with a flop and they both reached for it, his fingers on top of hers. Slowly looking up it reminded them of the time Jemma dropped her papers all over the university sidewalk and they had to pick them up. The first day they officially met. 

"How do you know?" Fitz asked, looking into her eyes that seemed to sparkle and contained no anger or hatred towards him anymore. 

"How do you know what?" Jemma looked at him quizzically. 

Fitz sighed, "when the timing is right?"

Jemma smiled, "oh I don't know, you just know. I think it is like a feeling in the pit of your stomach, you feel the need to do something and without doing it you can't breathe. You need it almost as much as you need air."

Suddenly it was all clear to him. Why he didn't like Ophelia's kiss, why Jemma's anger made him uneasy. Her eyes made it all clear, her explanation. It was exactly like air without which you cannot breath and the longer he stared at her the more he felt sick. A good kind of sick, the kind you want to feel when your stomach is doing gymnastic flips inside your body. His palms were sweaty, his words jumbled up in his head, and he felt the same way he did that one evening he asked her to go to dinner in university. 

Just as she did that evening, Jemma turned away and excused herself to go to her room, crushing all of his desires. She left him knelt down on the floor with a fresh feeling of a book stuck between his fingers. 

Once Jemma got back to her room she threw everything on the ground. How could she do it again? She was so stupid. Mentally scolding herself Jemma quickly got out of her clothes and jumped under the covers to get some sleep. She didn't want to think about Fitz any longer. Her heart couldn't stop racing and her stomach did that thing she described to him earlier. Closing her eyes Jemma's imagination went wild. She wondered what it would be like if she stayed. How soft his hands would have felt against her cheek. How good his lips would have been to kiss. The memory of his scruff against her neck started to surface and Jemma jumped out of her bed. Quickly running to the bathroom and turning on the cold shower she got in. With no relief she banged her head against the tiled wall, of course, this sort of thing only works for men. Frustrated, she go out. Wrapping a towel around herself and walking back to her bed. She could see through the window that Bryce was coming back to the hotel room and wrapped the comforter around herself once again, pretending to fall asleep. She knew that if she wanted him, she could easily have him. However, Jemma found herself not wanting Bryce, not wanting him at all. She felt terrible for it, absolutely terrible. 

He came in, turning on the light and quickly turning it off once he noticed her. Petting her slowly to check if she was asleep, in disappointment he went to the shower room and closed the door. Jemma sighed in relief. It was going to be a long night if she couldn't get her thoughts under control. 


	12. Blue Lagoon

Jemma woke up stressed. She barely slept the whole night. Her brain was running the events of the other day over and over in her brain. The thoughts she let slip into her mind worried her. Turning to her side she saw Bryce peacefully asleep. Jemma wanted to feel happy, to wake up next to the one she loved. Instead she felt unfulfilled, as if she woke up next to a stranger after a one night stand. Smacking her forehead she looked at the clock that was on the nightstand. It was 5 am sharp. 

Getting up slowly and quietly she slipped into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Coulson had sent her an email with all the information on the protest that was happening later in the morning, telling her that Ophelia was going to wait for her in the lobby. 

Somehow Jemma convinced herself that she should go. What else did she have to lose? Coulson seemed to really want her to try to be part of the reporting group. Jemma felt safe behind her articles that she wrote for their website based newspaper, but being part of the news crew could change her life forever. The SHIELD was gaining popularity with every controversial article they released. Their boss prided himself on the fact that he was unbiased. What more could she ask for? 

Looking in the mirror Jemma yawned, she looked like a mess. Turning on the hot water she climbed into the shower. Drops trickled down her spine, warming her bones. She closed her eyes. Somehow in her memory Fitz's hands felt warmer than the shower water. Prying her eyes open she shook her head. Not again. She had to stop thinking about him. 

Drying herself off and letting her hair out of the bun she had gathered it in to not get it wet, Jemma put on her blouse and shorts for the day. Putting on a light layer of make up she tried to smile at herself in the mirror. 

"You are strong and brave, nothing will go wrong today," she lied to herself with a smile. 

Looking down she frowned, "oh who are you kidding, you're a mess Jemma Simmons and you need to figure yourself out." 

With that thought she left the hotel room quietly and made her way down the elevator only to be met with Ophelia and Fitz who were sitting in the lobby, waiting for her. Fitz. Why was he there? Jemma naturally reached up to her hair, tugging a lose strand behind her ear. Maybe it looked better swinging loosely around her face? She took it out again. 

"Good morning," Ophelia sang, standing up. 

Fitz seemed as tense as Jemma, unsure of what to say except for a very quiet "morning." 

"Shall we go?" Ophelia asked, "I will ask the clerk to call us a cab." She strolled to the front desk. 

Fitz tapped his fingers away at the table nervously, avoiding eye contact with her. Jemma started playing with her hair again. It never felt this uncomfortable when they were in University. Or did it? Jemma had forgotten. 

"You have-"

"How are-"

They said at the same time and smiled. Fitz closed his mouth and motioned for her to continue. Jemma looked back down, "You have been invited to come with us?" 

"Um-yeah, I am the camera man," Fitz pointed to his phone. 

"Oh-" Jemma said, which didn't reassure him at all. 

Saving them from their awkward moment, Ophelia came back informing them that the cab was there. She insisted for Jemma to sit with the driver and wrapped her arm around Fitz, sitting in the back with him. As if to annoy Jemma even more she started explaining to Fitz about the different sights they saw in their way and making possible plans with him. What Jemma noticed, however, that he did not seem to be paying much attention to Ophelia, his responses seemed automatic, he clearly had something else on his mind. 

When they got out of the cab Ophelia put on her hat, shielding herself from the sun. The protestors were standing around with signs, some were sitting on the curbed sidewalk, away from the traffic. One of the protestors walked up to Ophelia, striking up a conversation with her as if they knew each other. She took something from her pocket and inconspicuously passed it to him. Both Jemma and Fitz noticed it, but didn't say a word. 

Ophelia let Jemma be filmed first. Jemma already knew the basics of good reporting. She wanted to interact with someone, so she picked a woman sitting on the curb with her child. Luckily she spoke a little English and Jemma got to interview her for a little while. Fitz focused the camera on her, smiling into his screen naturally when he noticed how lost yet confident Jemma managed to look. It was their dream to report together, but something didn't feel right. He noticed Jemma staring through the lens and put the phone down. 

Distracting them, Ophelia called for Fitz to start filming her. She started explaining about what the people were protesting. 

"So, as you can see-" Ophelia didn't get to finish her sentence when a loud bang was heard and something seemed to blow up on the police side of the protest. Some of the protestors started throwing rocks across to the police lines, forcing them to attack. It was no longer peaceful. Fitz was about to put down his phone when Ophelia asked him not to, "we need to film some of this, this will make for good footage." 

It all felt so strange for Jemma. Mainly because they were in a safe distance away from the action and could get into a cab and drive away, but it was as if Ophelia knew all these things. Jemma watched as Ophelia took the phone from Fitz and started filming herself. Praising the footage when she was supposed to be disappointed and concerned. 

It all happened very quickly. In no time they were back in a cab on their way to the hotel. Jemma did not understand what happened and by the looks of it Fitz was also confused. 

When they got back to the hotel, Bryce was in the dining room eating breakfast with Colin and Daisy. Ophelia joined them with Fitz. Eyeing the bar, Jemma went straight for it. The bartender wasn't even there so she had to wait for one of the servers to ask what she wanted. 

"Whisky please," Jemma smiled softly. 

He eyed her sarcastically, "isn't it a little too early?" 

"If I am to survive today I will need it," she said and he complied, pouring the drink. In reality he didn't care, as long as she payed for the drink. 

"Oh," Jemma was about to leave but spun around, "and keep them coming." 

She joined her group of friends and dove into the plate of food Bryce had picked out for her. It was a variety of fruits and veggies with an egg. Jemma scanned the room seeing all the pancakes, toast, and omelets her friends were eating. Well, it was better than nothing. 

"Colin and I thought of taking all of you out to water ski later in the day," Bryce said as he bit into his food. 

Daisy cheered, "sounds like fun!"

"I am in," Ophelia exclaimed, "I have never tried water skiing." 

Bryce looked at Jemma, waiting for her response. She took a bite out of a carrot. Water skiing did not sound like a fun way to spend the evening at least for her, "I think I will pass." 

Nodding his head Bryce frowned, "since Ophelia is a newbie she will have to go with either Colin or me-"

"I am also a newbie," Daisy pointed out. 

Colin exclaimed almost instantly, "I will take you!"

Bryce smirked, "I guess you are with me Ophelia, unless Fitz actually knows how to water ski?"

They all looked at Fitz who was deep in thought. He turned to them and did an upside down smirk, "you guys go, why don't Jemma and I stay and do something a little less extreme." 

"You can always go canoeing," Daisy offered, "I heard there are multiple breathtaking Lagoons in this area." 

Great. She was going to be alone with Fitz in a very tight boat on some island far away from civilization. A part of Jemma was excited about the idea, but the sensible side of her was cautious. 

*----------*

The canoe looked quite dangerous. It was wobbling all over the place once Fitz got in and passed his hand for Jemma to take. 

"All secure?" One of the men who was helping them lend boats came up to them and asked. 

Jemma smiled, "are you sure this is perfectly safe-um, what was your name again, I am so sorry-"

He smiled and nodded, "trust me, it is one of the safest boats. And it's Lincoln." 

"Thank you, Lincoln," Fitz said, taking one of the rowing paddles and getting ready to push himself off the shore. 

Lincoln stepped aside. He bumped into Daisy as he was leaving and turned around. She smiled at him, waving at her two best friends. 

"Sorry," Lincoln said, "your safety jacket isn't tight enough, may I?" 

Daisy nodded and he tightened. They both exchanged a glance, but as Colin called out Lincoln frowned, figuring out that it was Daisy's boyfriend. 

The ride was quiet. Jemma didn't dare say anything to Fitz and he didn't say anything back. How were they supposed to continue their little adventure if they couldn't even talk to each other? Jemma had to come up with something to talk about. Soon enough the lagoon they were headed for was visible and Jemma sighed. It was beautiful, one of the most romantic places you could see. 

"Oh Fitz," she exclaimed and turned to him. 

He smiled, "it's beautiful isn't it?"

They tried to dock. Fitz quickly jumped out, tying the small boat to a rock nearby. When he was about to walk away he noticed that Jemma was still sitting down, looking at the water. There were rocks underneath and she didn't know how to climb out without falling into the water. 

"Jemma," she turned to the sound of her name and noticed Fitz's extended hand waiting for her. Debating internally she decided to take his hand. Sliding her soft finger into the palm of his hand sent a jolt through her body. Jemma jumped out but managed to fall on top of him, getting both of them wet. 

Fitz was laughing, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. Jemma couldn't help but laugh too. He reached up and tugged one of the loose strands of her hair behind her ear. Scared of the connection they had, Jemma jumped up. 

"I got you all wet, I am so sorry," she said, looking at his shorts and shirt. 

Fitz shook his head, "Jemma, it's fine, I was already wet no harm done." 

His easy going demeanor made her relax a bit more. They decided to walk around the lagoon to explore it a little bit. Jemma pulled out her phone from a protective plastic bag and started taking pictures. 

They spent about an hour walking around the island and decided to go back to their canoe. It was very hot and Fitz got a brilliant idea to go for a swim. It was hard to convince Jemma, but once he took off his clothes and got into the water, she was persuaded to prove that she was as brave as well. 

"What if sharks get us?" She asked. 

Fitz looked around, "we are close to the shore and if anything we will see it coming," he convinced her. 

Slowly taking off her dress Jemma revealed her swimming suite and dipped into the water. Fitz watched her swim towards him with anticipation. They were both peacefully swimming around when Fitz dove down and grabbed her legs, pulling her to the side. 

Jemma jumped, kicking away from him. Losing her balance forced her to grab onto his shoulders as he rose back from the water and punch him in the shoulder, "Fitz that could have been a shark!" 

"I am hardly as scary as a shark," he teased. 

Rolling her eyes, she started to swim to the shore when he pulled her back and she hit his chest with hers, being very close to his face. Jemma slowly looked up at him, water dripping from his chin and eyelashes. Fitz seemed to glisten in the sun, and his smile became brighter. Jemma traced her hand up his arm and to his cheek. She wiped the water from his cheek, but the purpose was defeated by the fact that her own hand was wet. They kept their eyes on each other. Fitz's grip on her waist tightened and he pulled her closer. She wrapped her legs around him in the water, he was her safety now. 

Jemma forgot how beautiful he was. How blue his eyes were. How kind and genuine his smile was. She wanted to run her fingers across his lips, to test their softness, see if she was right. Jemma was caught in the moment and didn't notice how he leaned down, connecting their foreheads. Not being able to wait for him to make the first move, she pulled herself up and hovered over his lips, breathing in sharply and feeling his chest rise and fall under her. Fitz seemed to be as willing as she was. Staring into his eyes woke her up and Jemma jumped away from him, swimming back to the shore. Fitz followed her. 

"Jemma-" he called after her when they got out of the water. She grabbed her dress from the sand and tossed it around in the air to get the sand out. 

"You," Jemma started, pointing a finger at him, "I-"

"Jemma-"

"No!" She commanded, "let me finish! I don't know what is happening, Fitz! This is a mistake okay, I have Bryce and you have Ophelia and Carson Hamilton!"

"Carson Hamilton?" Fitz asked, puzzled. Why would Jemma bring up his old friend from University. 

Jemma sat down on the sand trying to catch her breath, "I was there Fitz," she said, looking up at him with desperation, "I heard everything, Fitz. Carson Hamilton asked you if you liked me and you said no."

Suddenly Fitz realized what the missing puzzle was and his entire world came crashing down on his shoulders, "Jemma-"

"You said, 'I would never like Jemma Simmons, she is too stuck up and stubborn for my taste'". Yes. That was exactly how Fitz remembered it, but he couldn't believe that so did Jemma. 

Fitz shook his head, unsure of what to say. She was right. But what she didn't know was that he lied. He lied because he did like her a lot more than he anticipated in University and he still liked her to this day. 

His silence showed her how right she was and Jemma wanted to break down and cry, but she couldn't do it in front of him, "take me back," she said, pulling her dress over herself and marching to the canoe. 

Fitz walked back slowly, putting on his own clothes, "Jemm-"

"No, don't say anything, just take me back!" She raised her voice and yelled at him. She never yelled at him. Fitz never thought that what he thought was the moment he saved himself from embarrassment would be the moment to come back and bite him in the ass. He wanted to explain to her but she wouldn't listen to him and not in this state. In a way she was right, she had Bryce. What was he thinking. 

He watched her jump out of the canoe as they got back to the main beach, without even thanking Lincoln for helping her out. Lincoln didn't take it to heart just looked at Fitz confused. 

"I guess she hated the lagoon?" He smirked. 

Fitz nodded, "no, I am just a thick idiot." 

Lincoln noticed how Daisy and Colin got back from their water skiing trip too and ran up to them, helping Daisy off the big water bike they were on. Colin jumped off and shoved Lincoln to the side, grabbing Daisy's hand. 

She rolled her eyes at the gesture and thanked Colin. When he was busy with pulling the water bike back closer to the shore she turned to Lincoln, "my friends and I are having a party at one of the hotel terraces, would you like to join? I promise booze and truth or dare." 

Lincoln sighed, "I don't know, I am working pretty late." 

"We are drinking pretty late," Daisy winked. 

He nodded, impressed, "count me in I guess." 

Bryce got back to his hotel room, he called out for Jemma and noticed that the shower was on. He figured that she was washing off from her trip. 

Jemma was sitting on the cold floor of her hotel shower room next to the toilet. The hot water was running and muffled her soft sobs. She closed her mouth for no one to hear her cries. Today forced her to relive that terrible day in University. 


	13. The Way It Should Be

Bryce was sitting impatiently at one of the sofa chairs that were in their room. He flipped through one of the magazines that were offered by the hotel, clearly paying all of his attention to the bathroom door, waiting for Jemma to step out. 

She had a towel over her body, and her hair was wet. At first she didn't notice his stare, but then it made her feel uneasy, as if he was burning a hole in her. Jemma swung around, leaning against the dresser, her wet toes curled from the coldness of the floor. 

He turned away for a second, as if searching for the right words to say, "so, Daisy invited that guy from the beach who helped with our boats to drink with us tonight." 

Nodding Jemma smiled, "Lincoln?"

"Yeah, that's him," Bryce said. 

Raising her eyebrows she turned around carelessly and looked into the mirror. God she looked terrible, as if she was crying for hours. Her unhappiness was visible. She watched Bryce get off the couch chair and walk towards her, slipping his hands under her towel. It made Jemma jump and turn to face him, smiling uncomfortably. 

"What's wrong?" He asked surprised. It wasn't strange for a boyfriend to want his girlfriend, but Jemma made it feel like he was some stranger coming onto her. 

She sighed, "nothing, you just surprised me." 

Bryce shook his head and closed his eyes, putting his hands down on the dresser. He was clearly not satisfied with her answer, "Jemma what's going on, you have been acting strange ever since that day on the beach. What's going on, really?" 

Jemma couldn't tell him, how would she even explain it? Her mind was racing, her head was searching for some sort of excuse. The harder she thought the less she could come up with something. Fitz. She had to tell Bryce the truth, she couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't lie to him. Making her way to their bed she sat down, tightening the towel around her body. 

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Bryce prepared for what she was about to say, it was better than to be fed lies. 

"Something happened," Jemma said and paused, "Fitz-"

"Did he hurt you?" Bryce asked, alarmed and ready to do something depending on her answer. 

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, "nothing of that kind." 

As if reading her mind, he covered his face with the palms of his hands and made his way towards the chair to sit down and brace himself. 

Judging by his demeanor she already guessed what he was suspecting. A thought crossed her mind to lie to him, to come up with something or say that she was messing with him. However, Jemma knew that if she told him she'd release herself, she would be able to deal with her feelings in her own way. 

"Bryce-" she paused, "I love him." She heard him sigh and ran up to him, grabbing his hand and kneeling down in front of him, "I am so sorry. I though that the feelings I had in University had died a long time ago, but then-"

"Jemma," Bryce suddenly smiled, taking her hands into his, "I know." 

She looked up at him, "you know?"

He nodded, "I mean, I always suspected with the way you were acting, but I hoped it was all in my head. The truth is Jemma, I like you, I really do, but we are very different and I know that I could never make you happy. Not to be melodramatic," he added with a smirk. 

Jemma's features softened, for the first time she saw how genuinely kind and understanding Bryce was, which made her regret dragging this relationship out. Seeing her expression change he shook his head, as if wanting to change the subject. 

"What are you going to do now, tell him?" He asked with a hopeful, yet regretful smile. 

Looking down she sighed, "no, he doesn't feel the same way."

"How do you-"

"I know," she cut him off, not wanting to remind herself of that memory again. 

Bryce stood up, extending his hand to her to pull her up from the ground, she was still sitting on her knees in front of him, "we better get ready for tonight, there's going to be a lot of drinking. Can you run down to the bar and order us a terrace?"

Jemma nodded, grabbing her clothes from a drawer and slipping back into the bathroom to get ready. She had never undressed in front of him, and she wasn't going to start now. Her mood became lighter since that time with Fitz in the lagoon. Still, Jemma couldn't get their almost kiss out of her head, why would he even want to kiss her? 

The thought followed her to the elevator and to the lobby, until she saw Ophelia sitting on Fitz's lap on one of the lounge chairs. She had her hands in his golden locks and threatened to kiss him. Jemma's heart stopped. It was as if she saw the world end. Hiding behind a tall column that was in the middle of the lobby, she grabbed onto her heart and pressed her eyes shut. Jemma marched straight out of the lobby outside for some fresh air. Since she didn't want Fitz to notice her she went through one of the side entrances. 

Bursting out of the doors Jemma pulled her hair back into a bun and pressed her back against the cold stone of the hotel walls. She didn't even notice how Colin was standing next to one of the tall ashtrays that were situated outside. He took a long puff of his cigarette and smirked at her, offering it to her by passing it to her. Jemma debated internally but took the offer and sucked in the smoke, instantly coughing it out. It burned her throat, but somehow it felt good. She took another puff and passed it back to Colin. 

"Lovers quarrel?" He asked, curious as to why Jemma Simmons, Bryce's perfect girlfriend was out smoking in the evening. 

She shook her head, "oh no, Bryce and I have decided to part ways mutually." 

"Ah, he dumped you?" Colin nodded, looking up at the sky as if it was the most obvious explanation. 

His remark hurt her, and Jemma's stubborn attitude got the best of her, "actually it was the opposite way around." 

"Cool," he put his lips together and stretched them out as if with pride, "wanna make out?" 

"Excuse me?" His remark brought her back to earth and she remembered of a million other things she could be doing, not listening to his pathetic response Jemma rolled her eyes and walked back into the hotel. She couldn't blame Colin, he was just trying to look for some fun but went about it the wrong way. 

Walking up to the bar she ordered a reservation for a terrace like Bryce asked. The bartender passed a whiskey to her. She had forgotten about her request in the morning and frowned down at the drink. The bartender winked and walked away. Running her finger across the circular glass brought Jemma joy no more. She used to enjoy drinking, it would help her forget about all her problems and concerns. Taking the glass in her hands she drank it quickly like a shot and put it down, regretting her actions instantly. It was going to be a long night and perhaps the Jemma in the morning was right, she needed alcohol to survive it. 

*----------*

It was clear to everyone that Daisy and Lincoln liked each other. They payed less attention to the group and were asking each other questions about childhood. Jemma smiled, warmed by the fact that at least her best friend was having fun. She still couldn't manage to look at Fitz, avoiding his glances. He tried looking at her, multiple times, but Jemma didn't dare look back. 

Bored by all of them, Colin offered a game of truth or dare, a classic. Everyone was excited to play, except for Jemma. These games never ended well for her. She wasn't even that drunk, but she felt like the room was already spinning. Suffering through some arbitrary questions that they started asking each other Jemma thought the night would never end. 

Once it was Bryce's turn he eyed the room landing on Jemma. She seemed tired, upset, or bored. Or perhaps it was a mixture of all three. Bryce still cared for her deeply, hating that there was nothing he could do about it. Out of spite perhaps, or annoyance he said, "Fitz, truth or dare?"

This forced Jemma to give Fitz a quick glance, to which he froze. Swallowing his fear of her stare he spoke, "truth," earning boo's from everyone else. 

Bryce thought for a moment his pointer at his eyebrow and thumb holding up his chin, "what is the moment you regret the most in your life? Something you wish you could go back and change?"

Fitz had a number of those. He wished he could go back to his Intro to Literature class and work harder on the final paper, or go back to Perthshire to tell his mom that he is thankful for all she's done for him instead of sending her monthly texts. However, out of all those regrets he knew the one he would go and change in a heartbeat. His eyes shifted to Jemma, she looked so small and helpless, he wanted to kneel down in front of her and apologize, if only there weren't other people here. 

"There was this girl," Fitz started, watching Jemma's gaze slowly turn to him, "everyone thought I liked her. I had a friend, he-um-teased me once for it. 'Leopold Fitz,' he said, 'you are in love with her.'" Fitz laughed, "scared out of my mind that she would somehow find out I told him I didn't. I did much worse actually," he looked directly at Jemma and she was looking at him as well, "I told him I would never like her, I could never like her. It was a lie. I lied."

"Where's the regret?" Colin suddenly asked. 

Fitz turned to him and frowned, taking a swig out of his cup, "she heard me. She heard me and she never forgave me for it. So, my biggest regret was telling someone that I didn't like a girl that I," he looked back at Jemma, "like."

Ophelia patted him on the shoulder, "you mean liked?"

Fitz didn't answer, her voice was muffled as if she was in another room and there was only him and Jemma. Noticing her uncomfortable shift in demeanor he excused himself to order them another night of drinks, it was his turn anyway. 

Waiting for a few seconds, Jemma followed him out. He was at the end of the hallway that had all the terraces, almost at the bar. Closing her eyes she called out to him, making sure it was quite enough for the others to not hear, but loud enough for him. 

Fitz stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around. He expected her to be angry, to tell him how late he was, how it doesn't change anything. The imaginary words echoed in his ears and his heart was pounding out of his chest. His breath hitched with every step she took towards him. 

"Is it true?" Jemma asked, putting her hand on his chest, feeling his heart race. 

He looked worried and scared, it was hard for him to conceal his real emotions in front of her, "every word."

Jemma closed her eyes. She slowly reached down to take his hand into hers, pulling him towards the stairs that were at the end of the hallway. It was not the way to the bar, in fact it was the complete opposite way. Leading him all the way up to his room, Jemma patiently waited for him to pull out his card and open the door. He complied, not sure what else to do, or what she even had in mind, but he couldn't help but be curious. At this point, whatever Jemma wanted he would do. He'd beg on his knees for her if she asked him to. 

The second he closed the door behind him, she leaned in closer. The lights were turned all the way down and the room was quite dark. It served her purpose, she was too afraid to look into his eyes anyway. He felt her hands run up his chest all the way up to his neck. Her fingers felt softer than Ophelia's against his bare skin. Just a few inches and he could finally know what her lips feel and taste like, but he didn't dare dip in. When she tugged on his neck, pulling him down, his heart stopped. Jemma kissed him. She kissed him slowly and softly, letting go the second she didn't feel his lips respond. Right when she thought it was a mistake and he clearly didn't want her, Fitz got out of his stupor and pulled her closer by her waist, re-connecting their lips. He kissed her once, twice, three times, and he couldn't stop. 

Slowly moving them towards his bed, Fitz felt around and guessed where exactly it was located. Jemma's legs hit the side of his bed and she fell down, plopping with a thump and laughed. Her laugh filled the room, letting the butterflies in his stomach fly free. 

Jemma reached for the lamp on his nightstand and turned it on. The first thing she saw was his smile and cautious eyes, as if he feared it was all a dream. Patting the spot on his bed next to her, Jemma called him over, thinking she was being a bit too bold. Fitz hovered over her, close to her lips, smiling and letting out a long breath. He lifted his hand to her face, caressing her cheek. 

"Jemma," he said with a raspy voice, wiping an eyelash from under her eye. His eyes ran across her face up and down, admiring her features. 

He dove in and attacked her jawline first. She felt his scruff scratch against her and leaned back, opening her neck to him for better access. He kissed under her earlobe, moving down slowly to her neck. It was better than what she remembered that one night when he was dared to kiss her and she realized she loved him. This time the kiss definitely lasted longer than a few seconds. Fitz seemed to automatically take his sweet time the second he heard her soft moan. Growing hot Jemma breathed in through her nose, trying to compose herself. His hands reached up her back, stroking her. Pulling her up to his lap, he glanced at her quickly to see her closed eyes in absolute bliss and attached his lips to her collarbone. 

Jemma started panting, realizing that if she didn't stop him now she never would. Finding the courage to reach her hands up from the bed and pull away from him she whispered, "Fitz, stop-"

He quickly glanced up at her, wondering if he did anything wrong. Jemma grabbed her spinning head, composing herself. 

"Can we just-" she looked at his made bed, "lie together?"

Smiling down at his lap he nodded. Sure, maybe some part of him were a little disappointed, but like he thought before, he would do anything for her. He let her undo the covers of his bed and grabbed a t-shirt from his drawer, throwing it to her. Turning away as she undressed, Fitz still couldn't believe what was happening. 

"You can turn back around," she said shyly, her bottom half hidden away under the covers and her top half with his t-shirt on. He could get used to this sight. Fitz took his own clothes off and climbed in the bed next to her. Scared to hug her, he just adjusted the lights so they wouldn't be too bright when he noticed her sitting up and looking at him. Waiting for him to relax she leaned into him, her head falling on his chest. Fitz kissed the top of her head, taking in the scent of her shampoo. 

She took his hand into hers, fidgeting around with his fingers. Soon enough she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts clear for the first time in many nights. He carefully shifted under her and pulled the covers on top of the both of them. Still not believing she was right next to him, Fitz squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them, seeing the different shapes form in front of him in the dark. She was still there, and he smiled. Taking her hand into his under the cover he turned to the side to be face to face with her and drifted off to sleep himself. Neither of them cared anymore that their group of friends were still waiting for the second round of drinks.

Jemma woke up with her arms around someone's torso. A flood of relief filled her once she saw that it was Fitz. For a second Jemma thought it was a dream and she was back in her room with Bryce. Pulling her hands away from him she sat up on the bed, yawning and looking at the clock on the nightstand. It was very early in the morning, 8 am. Jemma didn't understand how her body woke up so early. Hearing a ringtone go off, Jemma grabbed the phone that was on the floor hoping it was hers. It was Fitz's phone and now she was looking at the screen. Multiple missed calls and messages from Ophelia. 

Ophelia, Jemma grabbed her head. Fitz was technically still with Ophelia. All this time she was worried about cheating on Bryce she had forgotten that Fitz himself was in a relationship. Instantly feeling guilt for what she had done, Jemma's head started spinning, until she felt someone's warm arms pull her back into the bed. She landed on Fitz's chest, feeling his cheek and nose scratching up her neck. Jemma shivered from the contact and jumped back. 

"Good morning," Fitz beamed. 

She applied her hand to his cheek, caressing him, and then quickly remembered Ophelia, "Fitz, I am a terrible person."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "excuse me?"

She showed him his phone, "you're with Ophelia, and I-I practically threw myself onto you," she started to ramble and he quietly took his phone, reading her messages. 

Jemma stood up from the bed and started pacing around, worried that she was so close to having Fitz and all of it was gone in a matter of seconds. It wasn't that bad, she just kissed him, nothing else. Right?

Noticing her, Fitz stood up and applied a kiss to her temple, "Jemma-Jemma, don't worry, I have to go, I will be back-I'll fix it," he grabbed his pants, put them on and ran out of the room. 


	14. Things We Should Have Done

Fitz ran down the large staircase, there was no time for waiting on an elevator. He saw from the corner how Ophelia stood in the lounge area, her long fingers typing away at her phone and her eyes hidden behind sunglasses. Fitz bolted towards her, fixing his shirt as he stood in front of her his face visibly in an apologetic smile. 

"You're late," she took off her glasses and raised an eyebrow, "well I guess 5 minutes is not such a big deal. Anyway, can you please give me that footage you took of me yesterday for our website, Coulson needs it now."

Fitz nodded pulling out his phone, but paused before giving it to her, "what about Jemma's part?" 

Although Ophelia's smile looked innocent, Fitz could spot that it was a fake she forced herself to put on, "Jemma? Oh, that footage is no good, Coulson won't have any use for it."

"But I thought he wanted to see how Jemma would be in front of a camera, don't you think he'd need-"

"Look," Ophelia interrupted him, "Jemma is terrible, she will never make a reporter. Once Coulson sees that footage he might even consider firing her, you don't want that to happen and neither do I," she ran her fingers up his cheek into his hair stroking him gently, "I am just sparing her the embarrassment."

Fitz pulled away, "you know what Ophelia, I will send it to him myself." 

As Fitz was about to leave, Ophelia grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back, smashing her lips against his forcefully, to which he instantly pulled away. His strange reaction made her frown, "where were you last night?"

*-----*

Grabbing her phone off the floor Jemma opened the door to the outside corridor. Looking around she sneaked out of the room, trying to avoid any neighbors she might bump into. To her dismay she came crashing into Colin, who was not wearing a t-shirt. Jemma furrowed her eyebrows at his state. 

"Are you sneaking out of Fitz's room?" Colin smirked, running his tongue across his teeth. 

Jemma sighed, she wasn't about to be interrogated by some schmuck of a friend Bryce brought with them, "no I wasn't."

"It's okay I don't judge, I was sneaking out of Ophelia's room anyway," he nodded, as if it was no big deal.

Opening her eyes a bit wider Jemma turned to him, "come again?"

Before Colin could say anything the both of them heard muffled yelling and someone's footsteps approaching. Fitz emerged from the turn into a different hallway and Ophelia was following him, explaining something to him. It sounded like she was accusing him of something. 

"Her!" Ophelia pointed at Jemma, "of course she'd be here-"

"Ophelia nothing happened," Jemma heard Fitz say and her heart sank. She should have explained herself, convince Ophelia that he was telling the truth, but somehow she just felt rejected by Fitz who seemingly wanted to make things work with Ophelia now. 

Ophelia was not listening to him, shaking her head, "I can't believe you'd pick this slut over me-"

"Excuse me?" Jemma raised her eyebrows from shock. 

"That was uncalled for," Fitz furrowed his eyebrows and the three of them heard Colin smirk. Everyone turned to him, and only then Fitz noticed his state. Eyeing him up and down, Fitz crossed his arms, why would Colin, who lives on a different floor, be shirtless in front of them? 

Jemma looked down at the ground from the uncomfortable silence. Fitz promised her he'd fix everything after he left his suite, but she figured he probably meant fixing everything for himself. Sighing, Jemma walked past Ophelia and Fitz, "excuse me, this is too much." 

Ophelia manged to shove her a little with her shoulder and Jemma didn't react. If only Fitz knew about Colin perhaps everything would have played out differently. Or perhaps not. Jemma couldn't get over the fact that she turned into the other woman, someone she desperately was afraid of becoming at any point in her life. She ruined the relationship of her best friend and all because of some University crush she had on him a long time ago. Jemma was ashamed of herself.

Slowly marching back to the room her and Bryce shared, she walked in, putting her phone on the dresser. Bryce was sitting up, texting someone from the bed when she walked in and gave him a half smile. She could tell that seeing her come back in the morning hurt his feelings, but not as much as she expected. Bryce could easily get over someone, she figured. 

Noticing her frown and lack of conversation he stood up, not caring if she saw him in his boxers. He walked up to Jemma and put his hand on her shoulder, "so, what happened?"

She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears, "nothing happened, we literally fell asleep, and Ophelia-"

"Oh no," Bryce nodded. 

"Yeah, she didn't understand and he tried his best to explain that I didn't mean anything to him," Jemma nodded with Bryce, telling him her perspective. 

Bryce paused, "are you sure that's what happened," he raised an eyebrow, "because I saw the way he was looking at you yesterday, as if you were his entire world." 

Jemma smiled, but it was a sad kind of smile, the one you give to someone you know is just saying things to make you feel better, "Bryce, I am sure." 

He didn't try to argue with her, "well, our flight is in 5 hours, if you get ready now we can start heading out and you don't have to see a single one of them if you don't want to." 

How could Bryce be such a good boyfriend the second they broke up? She nodded again, if Jemma opened her mouth she would start crying, and she didn't want to do that. She had cried enough over Fitz. Standing up, Jemma pulled her suitcase from under the bed and placed it on top, throwing stuff in, not caring about her things as she did a couple of days ago when she was packing for this trip. 

The car came 30 minutes after they were done packing. Jemma had received multiple texts from Fitz, but she didn't want to read them or open them, in fact she muted him on her phone to flee from even the temptation to open them. Quickly texting Daisy that her and Bryce were on their way to the airport from the taxi, Jemma put her phone away and leaned against Bryce. He wrapped an arm around her as he scrolled through emails on his phone. 

Their flight was not too long, half of it Jemma spent with her nose in a book and her thoughts on Fitz. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the memories of that night. Anytime Bryce put his hand on her wrist to check if she was okay, Jemma felt Fitz's touch. When she closed her eyes, she could see everything play out in her mind, his deep stare as he dove in for another kiss, the way his breath felt on her neck, and his soft fingers tracing down her side. She would turn her head to the window and instantly feel his smell on her, regretting that she didn't take a shower before the flight. It hurt, but it also made her wonder what would happen if Fitz didn't run out that morning. If he had stayed and they got breakfast. 

"Please fasten your seat belts, we are about to prepare for landing," she heard the flight attendant say on the com system. 

Bryce drove Jemma to her apartment she was surprised that he didn't even insist on staying like he usually did, and then it hit her, Bryce was no longer her boyfriend. It was strange how she felt more at ease with him as her friend, it felt more natural. 

Locking the door she plopped down on her couch, looking down at her packed luggage that she was going to have to deal with that night. If Jemma wanted to be in bed by 11 pm, she had to get to it soon. Pulling herself off and leaning down to unzip her luggage, she pulled out the first thing that was in it and smiled to herself. Jemma forgot that she had mistakenly took Fitz's shirt that he let her sleep in and figured she would give it back to him some time later. It still smelled like him, so she tossed it on her couch. How could he pick Ophelia over her? After all they've been through, after him telling her that he still liked her? No. Jemma couldn't distract herself with more Fitz. No more. 

Pulling out her phone from her back pocket, she connected it to her speakers and shuffled her favorite playlist. The music filled her apartment and Jemma moved around between her bedroom and the living room where her suitcase was, putting stuff away. She bopped her head up and down to the beat of her songs. 

It didn't take long for her to make a laundry pile in front of her couch and put the rest of her clothes away. Jemma was proud of herself, she managed to be productive even though her mind was scattered. Grabbing her stomach she realized that it was almost dinner time and the sandwich she ate on the airplane was not enough to satisfy her hunger. 

Scrolling on her phone through different restaurants that were nearby that postmates worked with, she noticed all the message notifications she had from Daisy. Suddenly Jemma remembered Fitz and was overwhelmed with the need to read his messages. Convincing herself that it wasn't desperation but curiosity that drove her, she unmuted his number and scrolled through all of 4 messages he had sent her. The first 2 were apologies for Ophelia's words and questions about where she was. The last 2 were the ones Jemma re-read over and over again. 

_I should have gone after you, maybe then you wouldn't be ignoring me_ , she read. Fitz was right, she wanted him to go after her, but he didn't, instead he stayed with Ophelia, trying to explain himself. 

Just as she put her phone down, suddenly not feeling so hungry anymore, Jemma was startled by a knock on her door. Expecting to see Daisy desperate for details as to why Jemma left so suddenly, she was surprised to find Fitz standing in the doorway. A scared and cautious smile colored his face as he held a fist up in the air, ready to knock on her door again. He put his hand down, instantly fidgeting with his fingers. 

"Fitz?" She asked surprised. 

He looked up at her, "Jemma," peering in to check if anyone was with her he furrowed his eyebrows, "can I come in?"

Jemma stepped away from the door to let him through, curious to see what was about to unfold. His calm and composed demeanor scared her, but she knew that deep inside he was scared as well, perhaps even more than her.

Stopping at her kitchen counter he put his hands together on the fake-wood material. Fitz watched her lock the door behind him and nervously looked around to not seem creepy watching her. 

"How was your flight?" Jemma asked, to start the conversation going. 

He shook his head, "absolutely dreadful." 

"Oh," she looked down. 

There was an awkward pause and Jemma started to feel uneasy until she heard him say, "are you hungry?"

About to say no, Jemma realized that she was really hungry, and perhaps a dinner with Fitz would not be the worst thing in the world right now, "a little bit."

"Let's go out and eat, I know a place," he said, walking back to her front door. 

Jemma leaned her head to the side, "can you just wait for me for a second, I want to slip out of this clothes since I've been traveling half the day." He nodded and she marched to her room. 

Looking over her closet Jemma's eyes landed on a light blue dress she had bought recently and never had the occasion to wear. This was the perfect time to overdo it and make the both of them feel uncomfortable, but Jemma was so tired of wearing jeans for the day. Using that excuse she slipped into her dress and zipped it up to the best of her abilities. It wasn't elegant enough to be considered as a formal date dress, but it was casual enough to wear to a restaurant or a McDonalds.

When she walked out of her room he couldn't help but stare with his mouth partially opened. She looked exactly like she did that day he had enough courage to ask her out, or at least he thought that was what she interpreted as well, but that evening was a disaster. Perhaps he could redeem himself this time. Noticing that her zipper was not all the way zipped up when she moved her hair to the side, he approached her. 

"May I?" he asked, pointing to her dress, and Jemma nodded looking down at the ground. 

There it was again, the same soft touch Jemma had craved the whole day. Her skin tingled under his fingers and she tried her best to mask her excitement. Grabbing a cardigan from her rack, once Fitz was done zipping her up, Jemma opened the door. They both walked out. 


	15. Sparkling Eyes and Deep Dark Secrets

When Fitz took his hands away from her eyes so she could see where they were, Jemma recognized the place right away. It was the restaurant next to their university where Fitz took her once. Out of all the lovely places he could have chosen, a part of her was happy he chose this one, it made her feel nostalgic. They were directed towards their table by a waiter and sat down. Jemma's eyes ran through the menu, the place had changed from what she remembered, but one can never go wrong with chicken. Admiring the fact that unlike other girls, Jemma wasn't afraid to order actual food, Fitz ordered the same dish she did; chicken alfredo. Finally, she could have something other than a salad which she typically had with Bryce. 

Afraid that they would run out of things to talk about, Jemma was pleasantly surprised that it didn't happen. There was always something to talk about with Fitz. He brought up their dinner and how great the pasta tasted, managed to critique the new interior design of the restaurant, and commented on how lovely she looked. The last part he did very quickly, almost whispered it. Jemma still noticed, and she noticed how much effort he was putting into this dinner. Perhaps he was doing it out of pity, he felt bad that he chose Ophelia over Jemma, but then again, why would he even ask her to dinner? Jemma had to stop overthinking before it got her into trouble again. She usually was a Fitz expert, but recently she was completely lost and confused by his gestures. 

Soft music started to play in the background. The restaurant they went to could not afford a live band, so they had to settle for a record of Frank Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight". Couples started to gather in the middle of the restaurant to dance. Noticing how Fitz's body turned to watch them, she bit her lip, anticipating whether he would ask her to dance. He turned around with a nervous look in his eyes and smirked while looking down. 

"Perhaps we should join them," he took a bite of his pasta, "looks fun?" He looked up at her, making sure that she was alright with him asking her to dance, or at least cowardly hinting on it. 

Jemma rolled her eyes with a smile, of course he wouldn't ask her directly, Fitz always had to hide behind his shy demeanor. For a second she was one hundred percent sure that he felt the same way about her as she did about him, and then her confidence in that boosted immediately as he took her hand from across the table and looked into her eyes with a soft, yet confident smile. 

"Dance with me, Jemma," he didn't stutter, in fact his voice deepened and the command in his tone made blood rise to her cheeks. Jemma put down her fork and stood up from her chair, walking up to him without separating their touch. Standing right in front of him, Jemma motioned him up from his chair. Without saying a word she lead him to the center where everyone else was enjoying a dance. Some were separated by an invisible person in between them to not be so close, others were hugging. Jemma put her hand on his shoulder and the other one remained in his hand. Slowly putting his other hand on her hips, Fitz let his nose dive into her hair as she leaned into him. They were slowly dancing in circles, her eyes closed, and his staring out into the far distance. 

A part of him couldn't believe he was there, dancing with her. Just like the previous night when she kissed him, Fitz thought it was too good to be true. He got so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice how Jemma pulled back and looked at him. He quickly caught her glance and watched her caress his scruffy cheek. He could kiss her right there and then, if only she didn't pull away and lead him back to their table. 

Jemma asked the waiter to bring their bill and it all happened too quickly, he was still stunned by her proximity to him only minutes before. Jemma quickly passed her card to the waiter and he swiped it. Fitz jumped to his pocket and pulled out his wallet, but it was too late. 

"That wasn't fair, I was the one who asked you to dinner," Fitz smirked, his eyebrows raised. 

Sweetly smiling and grabbing her cardigan off the chair, Jemma put her card back in her purse, "well, you can pay next time." 

The thought comforted him, she expected their to be a second date. Yet again he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice how Jemma was about to leave the restaurant. He zoomed towards her, holding the door open for her like a real gentleman. Jemma smiled softly, hiding her cheeks behind her hair as she blushed. 

They walked in silence towards their old university, looking from side to side at the alley of trees that was on their campus. It came back to both of them, the memory of that night, as if it were that very same evening. Jemma remembered how nervous Fitz was, how nervous he still is. It made her giggle a little to herself. 

"What?" Fitz asked, swinging his hand around as he walked. 

She turned towards him, "oh nothing, I just remember walking here with you." 

It was his turn to blush, he hoped she didn't remember something embarrassing he would regret hearing about. He had a plan that night a couple of years ago. He wanted to tell her everything, profess his love for her, and it all came back to him. What she said about _Sense and Sensibility_ rang in his ears, perhaps then was the wrong time and the universe was just giving him another chance. 

As if reading his mind, or playing out exactly to a script whoever was in charge of the world put together, Jemma took off her shoes and let her feet rest in the cool grass. She looked up at the sky that was almost invisible above the tall trees the alley was aligned with. Fitz walked up to her timidly, putting his hands on her arms in an attempt to warm her up and trying to get closer to her. He heard her sigh and felt her lean back on him, her head resting on his shoulder. 

"I'm so exhausted," Jemma said softly. He felt her shift her weight off of him and pull him down to the ground. Jemma smiled, lied down and dared him to do the same with her eyes. It was absurd, the grass was half wet and it would stain his perfectly new and washed sweater. Fitz, however, didn't care at this point. Like a lovesick fool he plopped down on the ground and lied down next to her, shoulder to shoulder. 

_I have been meaning to tell you_ , he repeated over and over in his head. It was now or never, just three little words. It was that easy. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even notice how Jemma was staring at him. Feeling her lean her head closer towards him, he caught her stare. She was so beautiful. Breathtaking. Gorgeous. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with the stars, and her smile softened. Her smile. He had to kiss her, he just had to, or he would beat himself up about it later. Scared and timidly, he somehow found enough confidence and courage inside of him to put one hand under her neck and pull her into a kiss. It was a soft and gentle kiss, as if he was intentionally giving her the strength to pull away. She didn't. In fact she did the opposite. Jemma wrapped her own hand around his neck and deepened the kiss. He finally read her signs correctly, he made the first move himself, with a little help from her of course. If they were going at this rate, Jemma couldn't wait to see what he might do spontaneously. Just when her tongue glided against his she felt his body setting off alarms and pulling back. 

"I'm sorry-" he said quickly, "I am going to fast." 

_Not fast enough_ , she internally rolled her eyes. Although she was a little disappointed, Jemma couldn't help but feel safe and happy with how he was concerned for her. He was making sure it was something she really wanted. 

Fitz sat up, clearing his throat, his eyes were running across the grass and she could tell he was nervous. It made her nervous. What if he was going to tell her that they couldn't be whatever they were becoming. He chose Ophelia and this dinner was the last nice gesture before their relationship had to change forever. 

"I have been meaning to tell you," she heard him say and her entire body felt numb. There it was, that paralyzing feeling of rejection and worry. Jemma listened carefully, afraid that if she said something he'd forget his thought. 

He looked at her nervously and smiled, biting his lip, "em, well it's just. I have been meaning to tell you this and I know it's been a long time, we've been here before and I wanted to do it right, but there was never the right time, and I was a coward, and you dated that guy, actually, now you are with Bryce-"

"Fitz," Jemma smiled, "slow down." 

He took in a breath, "I love you, Jemma Simmons." 

It took Jemma by surprise, her eyes widened and her heart stopped for a second, leaving a huge lump in her throat to rise up and prevent her from speaking. 

"I don't think you're too stuck up, I think you are perfect," he looked down at the ground, "I loved you since the first day I saw you. It was settling in week, our first week in this school and I saw you across this very alley. You were listening to the speaker attentively, you even took notes. Everyone else was distracted or laughing at something, but not you. I thought to myself, that I needed to introduce myself somehow, but I could never find the right words to say. Then one day you bumped into me and your papers went flying off to different directions. I was so lost and amazed that it was you that it took me a while to start helping you gather them up, but then you looked at me, thanked me, smiled." 

Jemma felt a tear ready to escape her eyes, but she quickly wiped her eyes before he could look at her. He had loved her that entire time and she never knew, she never even dreamed. 

"You know," she laughed out, "I saw you that day, you looked at me quit a few times-"

"Oh God you must have thought I was a total creep-"

"No," she cut him off and took his hand, "on the contrary actually. I thought you were sweet. You were so shy, quite, pasty. And when I found out you were from Scotland, well I knew we were going to be close. A part of me Fitz, has always loved you, even if I denied it to even myself." 

Jemma pulled herself up until she was hovering over him, her knees dug into the dirt and grass. She cupped his face in her hands. Before he knew what was happening, he felt her soft lips kiss his forehead, and then his cheeks, and then his temple and his entire face. She kissed him all over, as if memorizing every part of his face, "what took you so long?" He heard her whisper. 

It was like a boost of confidence before he grabbed her wrists and pulled her down, kissing her on the lips. Jemma was now cradled in his arms and he put one hand under the small of her back, and his arm rested under her neck. 

"Oh-" he stopped, "what about Bryce?"

Jemma laughed, "we broke up in Tahiti, what about Ophelia?" 

"We never really properly dated anyway, there was nothing to really break off. Don't worry Jemma, you didn't come between me and true love," he joked. 

They took a cab to her apartment, not letting go of each other's hand for even a second. Even though she had known Fitz for a very long time, that feeling you get when you first fall for someone, it never left her. Nor did it leave him, even though it made him nauseous and nervous a lot. 

He tipped the driver and followed her up to her apartment. This time they used an elevator, which she had rarely used. The second the doors closed, she pulled him in for a kiss. 

"Jemma Simmons," he said, "couldn't find a more romantic spot than this could you?"

"Shut up, you're the one who kissed me in the grass," she snickered. 

The elevator doors opened and they walked out. She fumbled around in her purse to find the keys to her apartment. It was late, she didn't want to make a lot of noise. Frustrated Jemma fell back and her head landed on his chest, of course he was there behind her. 

"What's wrong?" He whispered as he kissed her cheek from the side. 

Jemma turned around and smiled in a silly way, "I can't find my keys." 

"Well," he kissed her, "they have to be somewhere. Fitz spun her around so that her back would be against the door, his hand reached up to her neck and his lips were exploring her mouth. He felt around her torso until he noticed a pair of keys sticking out of her cardigan pocket. Fitz wished he hadn't found them so soon, but they had to get in, he figured the neighbors wouldn't be too happy to see someone making out in the corridor as they took out their evening trash. 

"Found them," he took them out of her pocket and dangled them around in front of her. 

Jemma smiled, "well, aren't we a little bit handsy today?" She opened the door and pulled him in. 

Jemma locked the door behind him, pushed him down on the couch and took off her cardigan, throwing it on the kitchen counter. Her dress was pulled up to her waist as she straddled him. She could hear him inhale and exhale, quite an enchanting sound to her ears. Fitz kissed her shoulders as she attacked his neck. In the heat of passion, she tugged at his sweater and he submissively put his hands up in the air as she pulled it off. 

"Wait," she suddenly heard him whisper and pulled back. He looked electrocuted, but at the same time happy. 

"I-" he had a hard time breathing, "want to do this right." 

Jemma smiled, her own desire being replaced by warmth. He wanted to do this right. She was important to him, far more important than she had thought. Eyeing him she noticed how his white t-shirt was raised halfway above his torso. Although Fitz was not particularly fit like Bryce, nevertheless, he was still chiseled like a perfect Greek statue in her eyes. Jemma blushed, stand up from him. It was a little embarrassing how she attacked him, but only to her. He seemed to enjoy every bit of it. 

"You're right," she said, "and I am exhausted today. Would you like to stay?" 

Fitz pulled down his shirt, "I'd love too, I don't have any spare clothes again." 

Jemma rolled her eyes, "of course you don't."

His own insecurities and fears got the better of him, just as she was about to leave he grabbed her hand, "are you mad at me, or disappointed?" 

Not believing what she was hearing, Jemma quickly turned back and cupped his face, "no, Leo, I could never be disappointed in you, and certainly not for this." 

"You only call me Leo when you're mad," he pointed it out. 

Jemma leaned her head to the side, "well, now I mean it in a loving way," she pecked his nose, "you know how to use the guest shower don't you?" 

It was such a domestic question, but the fact that she cared enough to ask made him happy. Jemma wasn't changing the subject because she was mad, she was changing it because she wanted him to be taken cared of. He'd marry her then and there if he could.


	16. The Hell Storm That Is Ophelia

Coulson was in shock, he wasn't expecting anything like this. Ophelia was crying in his office and he was looking at the screen on his computer. It was all set up, the violent protest that day in Tahiti and the SHIELDS name was plastered all over it. According to news outlets, reporters at SHIELD, that was known for their professionalism and honesty, set up the violent protest in Tahiti on purpose, just to get a good story.

"But how could Jemma do this? It is her first time-"

"Because exactly like you said, it is her first time!" Ophelia didn't let Coulson finish, "I can't believe she'd want to ruin our newspaper's reputation like this only to get promoted!"

Coulson sighed, he really saw a spark in Jemma, a desire to report, to give facts not to fabricate stories for clicks and views. He was disappointed, beyond disappointed.

"You know what this means right?" Ophelia pulled out a tissue from the box that was set on Coulson's desk and wiped off a tear, "you will have to fire her to save our reputation."

What Ophelia had said did not sit well with Coulson, he didn't want to fire Jemma, but he also knew that he couldn't let the scandal get any bigger. It shocked him that one of his staff members, especially the brightest one of them would do something like this. He looked at his wristwatch and stood up from his chair, "Ophelia you have to go, I am having lunch soon, but we will talk about this after."

As Ophelia walked out of his office another woman came in. Her dark brown and glistening hair reached her shoulders, and Coulson could already tell that her eyes were sparkling behind her sunglasses. She set two bags of food down on his desk and smiled.

"Melinda," Coulson gave her a peck on the cheek, eager to open the lunch she had brought for him.

Melinda sat down on the chair that Ophelia was in seconds ago, she took off her sunglasses and eyed his office, "you know you really should dust all those archaic artifacts you have on display, Phil."

He pulled out a cheeseburger from the diner that was across the street in shock, usually his wife went for a healthier option for lunch, it was his lucky day, "no way, where's the salad?"

"It's cheat day," Melinda smiled.

She noticed how his demeanor shifted the second he looked at his computer screen. Coulson frowned and closed a couple of tabs that were open. He pulled out a couple of napkins from the bag and set out the burgers on his table in front of himself and Melinda as if they were having lunch in a restaurant.

"Something bothering you?" She asked as she took a bite out of her own veggie burger.

Coulson shook his head, the aroma of savory meat and grease filled his nose, "not anymore." He took a big bite out of his burger, teleporting himself into his own personal heaven.

"I know you Phil, talk to me," Melinda would not give it up. She knew about the article, the scandal, but she wanted her husband to tell her himself.

Quickly realizing how masterfully she was cornering him into a confession, Coulson sighed, "is this why you brought burgers? The calm before the storm?"

"No, I just wanted to make you happy! So, what are you going to do about the scandal?" She put her elbows on the table, letting her head fall into her hands.

He himself was not sure how to answer that question, Coulson had no idea what to do, and what people told him was the right thing to do didn't seem like the right thing to do. He had told Melinda that one of his best employees Jemma Simmons had staged a violent protest just to get publicity for their newspaper.

"That's not what I heard," Melinda raised her eyebrows, "there was no mention of a Jemma Simmons in the article, how do you know it was her?"

Coulson was caught off guard, Melinda was right, "well another employee Ophelia came in giving her up, she said it was Jemma's idea to set up the whole thing and make the protest seem violent, for views. Which now that I think about it is kind of strange, Jemma is a writer, she wanted to be a reporter yes, but it just doesn't make a lot of sense."

Noticing how worried and distressed Coulson looked, Melinda took his hand, "Phil, don't worry. This isn't the first scandal and it certainly won't be the last. If this Jemma Simmons really did do this, well then I am sure you will have a very important conversation with her in no time."

"Thanks Malinda," he smiled at her, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Although his wife tried her best to make him feel better, Coulson was conflicted. Simmons was like a daughter to him, they were all like his kids, he couldn't imagine even one of them wishing the paper ill will. He knew he had to fire, but the company's anniversary was coming up. He wanted to fire her as quietly as possible, he didn't need a huge scandal. Someone had to take the fall, but he was going to do that, say that it was the paper that failed and not just one employee. It would tarnish the reputation of SHIELD and their reliability, but he didn't want Jemma Simmons to be an unhireable name.

++

Jemma had no suspicion when she came into work that morning. She had not seen the news yet. Fitz wasn't paying attention to Lance. He was focused on going through the footage. When he walked into the office this morning with Jemma he didn't expect the day to be so difficult. Jemma was accused of fabricating a story, and he knew that it wasn't true.

"I can't believe Simmons out of all the people-"

"She didn't do it!" Fitz defended her to Lance Hunter.

Hunter smiled, "relax mate, I was going to say I can't believe she was accused of doing this."

Seeing the two boys standing there, Simmons cheerfully walked up to them noticing how everyone else in the office stared her down in disappointment, "what's going on boys?"

"Simmons!" Lance turned around at the sound of her voice, "first of all, I don't believe you actually did this."

She was confused, looking around and seeing how everyone was clearly staring at her. Glancing down at Fitz who was sitting in his chair, his concerned eyes staring back at her, "what's going on-"

Suddenly a tablet was slipped into her hands by Bobbi Morse. Simmons took it, not bothering to read the title of the article. She clicked on the video attached to it. Confused, scared, and worried, Simmons watched as The New York times accused her of staging a protest to gain more popularity for SHIELD. She was called a selfish and privileged woman who had no kind bone in her body to understand that Tahiti was going through a crisis. To instigate a protest was an evil act. They demanded for her to be fired on the spot.

Turning around swiftly she noticed as Coulson stood by his office, his hand motioning her to come in. It felt like she was on death row and marching to the electric chair. Jemma didn't bother to look back at her friends, or even Fitz who she heard saying something in a muffled voice. Jemma mechanically walked into Phil Coulson's office and waited for him to say those dreaded words, "you're fired." Before he did that, he asked her about the accusations.

I didn't, she thought, but she couldn't say it, she was too shocked. She just looked at Coulson and seeing disappointment in his eyes was the worst thing she could ever imagine. He sighed and sat back down behind his desk. He was filling out papers, which she guessed to be some sort of release form for firing her. Jemma had to stop him, she had to stand up for herself.

"Jemma, out of all the people I did not expect this from you. You have been a star writer of SHIELD, I was going to promote you. After this weekend's company 10 year anniversary, I am afraid you're fired. You have the whole week to pack your things and clean out your workspace." Coulson said coldly without even looking back up at her.

Jemma slowly walked back to her cubicle. She didn't do it. But she didn't know how to prove it. Her dream job was taken from her, Jemma didn't even want this stupid promotion without Fitz. Then she remembered, Fitz. He wasn't there, his desk was empty and somehow Jemma felt even more alone. Crying was the only thing on her mind, but she couldn't do it with all the employees around her, they already thought she was a failure anyway.

Pulling out her phone, Jemma looked up his name. He was probably busy, she didn't want to bother him. Realizing that she was basically fired anyway, Jemma stood up from her desk. Bobbi was looking up at her sympathetically. Picking up her purse, Jemma could feel the tears start filling up her eyes. If someone were to ask her something, she was afraid she'd crack and break down in front of them. She managed to catch a glimpse of Ophelia looking at her behind the glass wall of her office.

"Simmons!" Lance yelled out as he stepped out of the elevator, "there you are-"

She pushed past him as he walked up to her, "I'm sorry Lance, I have to go-"

"Wait, you can't. I can't let you go, you have to come with me," Hunter insisted, stopping her.

Jemma sighed, she really didn't feel like going anywhere with someone, especially Lance Hunter whom she only knew as the guy who had a romance with Bobbi, other than that he was Fitz's friend, "Hunter, I am really tired, I just had the shortest yet longest meeting with Coulson and this is just the beginning of my day."

"I know," Hunter steered her towards the elevator, "but I promised a mate I wouldn't let you leave, not yet at least."

She watched as he pressed the button for the top floor. Whatever Hunter had in mind, she really didn't know how to get out of it, she was exhausted. He took her to the rooftop, telling her the whole trip how she was clearly set up and that they would all soon get to the bottom of this. Jemma felt helpless, what could they possibly do? She knew she shouldn't have talked to anyone, she shouldn't have tried for that promotion, perhaps that way she'd be safe in her cubical, typing away at her computer.

When they got to the rooftop, Jemma turned around to roll her eyes at Hunter, "what are we doing here?"

He backed away, "just wait here, and don't leave, please." He walked out, closing the door which lead them to the rooftop behind him.

Simmons had an irrational fear that he'd lock her up there, but she had her phone with her, so she felt at least secure. Putting her bag down on the ground she walked up to the ledge and looked down. The building was 40 stories high, not the tallest for New York, but still would do fatal damage if she were to fall on accident. Feeling her head spin a little she backed away.

"Oh good, you didn't leave," she heard his soft and Scottish voice say calmly. So there he was. Turning around Simmons scanned him. Fitz was holding a box and a blanket in both of his hands. Closing the door by shoving it with his foot, Fitz walked up to her. He sat the things down on the ground and sighed, spreading his arms wide, "come here."

Jemma felt like she could finally break out into tears without fears of others looking at her. It was only Fitz there. She crashed into him, almost knocking him over. She felt Fitz wrap his arms tighter around her, whispering calming sounds into her ear and his fingers got tangled in her hair. She place her cheek on his shoulder, letting the tears out. It was not the first time she let herself cry in front of him, recalling that he liked it for some reason she giggled a bit.

"Your shirt," she said, wiping some of her tears off of it, "I am getting you wet."

He looked down at the mess and smiled, "don't bother, I think I am more worried about something else than this stupid shirt right now."

Jemma couldn't help but smile like a school girl who just found out her crush liked her back, somehow that made her cry even more. What did she ever do to deserve him. She fell back into him, sobbing.

"Oh Jemma," he wrapped his arms around her again, "I am sorry."

She pulled away after a few minutes, when she finally found the strength to calm down, "it will be fine. I have a week to move out of the office. I am also invited to the 10 year anniversary. At least he didn't fire me publicly-"

"I think Coulson values you too much to do that," Fitz reassured her.

Jemma finally looked around, "what are we doing here?"

"Right," Fitz leaned down and picked up the blanket, spreading it on the ground of the roof, "I found it in the old employee closet, it belonged to Mack, he works up at video mounting now so I doubt he will be needing this old thing."

Jemma sat down and peeked into the box, "and this is?"

Fitz sat down beside her, "your favorite cupcakes, I ran down the street and got a whole box."

Her heart leaped out of her chest. Fitz cared so much he ran across the street during his working hours and got her favorite cupcakes. If she didn't think he was perfect before, he certainly was now. Jemma could feel her stomach doing flips, she could feel her lips tingling as she watched him explain something in detail and open the box wide enough for everyone to take a cupcake. He was trying to place the box the right way, more concerned about the mechanics to make everything perfect. He was trying to make everything perfect for her.

Observing him, Jemma noticed how caring he was, and not only that, he put his own working hours on the line for her, "Fitz! You have to get back, you still have to be in the office. They already fired me I don't want them to fire you-"

"Jemma, Hunter is covering for me," he smirked, taking her hands into his as she frantically waved them around to prove her point.


	17. A Hot Mess

Fitz nervously tapped on the table with his lanyard. Lance, who was sitting next to him was enjoying an ice cold beer. Noticing his friend's nervousness, Lance patted him on the back, "tonight is going to be fire, mate. It's not every day we dress up for an office party."

Fitz looked around, everyone from the office was there. Bobbi was talking to Coulson and his wife Melinda, probably trying to kiss up to them. Daisy was invited as a plus one of Jemma's. She was devouring the shrimp stand that was in one of the corners of the ballroom SHIELD rented for the evening. The only person who was missing was Jemma. She had still not arrived and Fitz couldn't handle another dull conversation with one of the employees. Not Lance, of course, Lance Hunter was the only other person Fitz could have an actual conversation with.

"There she is, the lady of the evening," Fitz heard Lance say as he raised his beer glass. Slowly Fitz turned around to the entrance to see Jemma walk in. She was enchanting. Her hair up in a bun and her dress comfortably complimenting her physique. It had a deep cut in the cleavage area but covered her chest masterfully. Quickly catching his stare, Jemma smiled before she was pulled away by Daisy with a cocktail glass full of shrimp.

"Jemma, you look," Daisy eyed her up and down, "hot!"

Blushing Jemma started fixing her dress, making sure it wasn't wrinkled, "I usually don't wear things like this, I feel so out of place."

"No," Daisy scolded her, "trust me Simmons, you look good! Who are we trying to impress tonight? Sticking it to the faces of these horrible people who dared fire my girl?" She nudged her shoulder.

"Shh Daisy, I don't want them to hear you," Jemma wasn't trying to impress anyone, well except maybe Fitz, but it was not the right to tell Daisy about their particular change in relationship, "not anyone in particular, just thought it was the perfect opportunity to wear a dress I never get to wear."

"That's the spirit!" Daisy said, "also, did you see the seafood bar? I've eaten like 10 shrimp in the last couple of minutes!"

She wanted to go up to Fitz, to talk to him, but she knew that her best friend would quickly drag her to the food-bar. Jemma felt Daisy grab her hand and drag her away from the entrance. Watching Fitz roll his eyes, she smiled apologetically.

Realizing he had to think of something fast, Fitz picked up the glass of beer he just finished, "say, how about we go get another one? Oh look, there's Jemma and her best friend Daisy," he said to Lance and started walking their way. Lance followed him.

"Good evening, Jemma," Fitz smiled and she did the same, looking down at the floor shyly, "Lance, have you met Daisy?" He pushed Hunter towards Daisy.

"I do not believe I had the pleasure of ever being properly introduced," he extended his hand to Daisy who smirked and shook it, "Lance Hunter at your service."

"Does that line work on many girls?" Daisy joked.

As Daisy and Hunter got to know each other better, Fitz was having the most exciting staring contest with Jemma. It was like they tried to read each others thoughts just by looking at each other. He guessed that Jemma was telling him about how lovely the venue looked and he agreed. It was not too late in the evening, 6 PM, but it was definitely getting darker. The high ceiling was covered in fairy lights and so were some of the columns.

Coulson walked up to the designated stage area and tapped on the mic, "thank you for coming this evening. As you all know, SHIELD is celebrating its first 10 year anniversary today. When I started this paper it wasn't very popular, but we have climbed the charts and I could not have done it without each and every one of you, dedicated and excellent employees, writers, reporters. I also could have never done it without my wife, Melinda, who was by my side the entire time, through the good and the bad." Coulson raised his glass, "this party is as much for you as it is for the paper, so go have fun tonight! Enjoy the food, I see we have a lot of shrimp."

"Amen!" Daisy raised her glass.

Everyone started mingling. Jemma and Fitz felt a little strange being left alone in a crowd of people. They noticed how Hunter and Daisy were still preoccupied by their own conversation.

"Are you hungry?" Fitz blurted out.

Jemma looked at him, "I mean, yes-"

"No, I-I-mean would you possibly be hungry later? I was going to ask you to a late dinner," he glanced at his wrist watch, "a very late dinner. My place?"

Jemma looked up at him. Was he inviting her to his apartment? She had only been to his apartment once on accident. Fitz was usually quite closed when it came to his very personal life and where he lived. The fact that he was inviting Jemma into his world meant a lot to her. Even though they were best friends for quite a long time, there were still a number of things they didn't know about each other.

"I'd love to come," Jemma said, trying her hardest not to stretch her smile out too much. Even though she had only seen him a day ago, Jemma missed him, more specifically she missed his lips. Noticing his nervous demeanor as he poured himself a drink from the bar next to which they stood, Jemma was filled with a great need to caress his face. If only they weren't in public. Her promiscuity was showing, she smiled to herself and a rush of adrenaline filled her body. Touching his hand gently, Jemma didn't have to reach too far up, since she was in heels, to whisper in his ear. Fitz was almost her height anyway, just a couple of inches taller.

"Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes," she whispered and took a swig out of his beer glass.

Fitz was in shock, more awe than a shock. Doing something wild like slipping away into a bathroom during an office event for a quick make-out session was not ever in his plans for that evening, or any evening for that matter. He couldn't deny though, the rush of adrenaline it gave him. Perhaps it was about time he did something daring, step out of his comfort zone. He watched Simmons leave and lock herself in a bathroom which was not too far away from the bar she was standing at only a few seconds ago. He glanced at his watch, making a note of the time, and then at Daisy and Hunter who were still talking about something that seemed so irrelevant to him. Pretending to listen to their conversation, Fitz had a hard time concealing his nervousness. Taking a couple of sips of his beer, and then finishing it all in one gulp, he looked to the direction where he was supposed to head.

"I'm gonna, go-" he said, and then noticed that Daisy nor Hunter were paying attention to him, "right."

Fitz anxiously approached the door, tapping it he looked around for anyone to notice him. They were all individual stalls that were non-gender specific, which Fitz thanked God for because he was not about to be caught entering a woman's bathroom. Before he could finish his thought, he got pulled into the stall. Jemma's tiny but skillful hands pressed him against the other side of the door that was now locked from the inside. He could take the time to appreciate the structure and design of this venue's bathroom, but he didn't care at that point. The only structure and design he wanted to appreciate was Jemma Simmons, although he confessed in his mind that he was talking about her in engineering terms, something he usually did when he was nervous. How could he not be nervous when Jemma was being so forward. Perhaps he should thank her for it, God knows he could never be this direct.

Although he enjoyed that she was doing most of the work, exploring his upper body with her kisses, Fitz felt a little guilty. After all this was an evening event and she was a lady. Quickly opening his eyes to scan the room, Fitz took note of the bathroom sink that was in front of them with a large mirror. He put his hands at her hips, guiding her forwards until her butt hit the sink. Almost instinctively Jemma hopped on the sink as he motioned her up. She was now seated in front of him in all her glory and beauty. Taking the time to appreciate the lovely dress she was wearing, Fitz took her loose hair that was in front of her, blocking his access to her collarbone. He pushed her hair back, watching her arms cover in goosebumps from the cold contact of his fingers. Yes, she was stunning, and the glitter covered fabric she was wearing on her bare body did her justice.

Jemma wrapped her legs around him, her heels dug into his inner thighs, although he couldn't complain about that. Kicking off her heels, she giggled as they fell to the floor with a bang. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, subconsciously making sure that she was warm in his embrace. Since she was sitting on the sink, Jemma was taller than him. Pressing her forehead down to his, her hair flew around the sides of his face covering his vision. She kissed him, with less need and a bit more want than she expected. He kissed her back. If this was the kind of Fitz that she was missing in her life, Jemma was glad she had made the mistake of telling him about how he offended her when they were young. Although his eyes still looked as innocent as they did before, she was sure she caught a spark of heat in them. Fitz could tear her to shreds if he wanted to, she did not mind. And if he were to tear her to shreds, it was about damn time, but not in a cold and lonely bathroom of a venue. 

"Jemma," he whispered into the kiss.

What was she doing? They were in a public restroom, what if someone were to knock on their door? They have been gone long enough already. She pulled away from him and looked up at the ceiling, laughing at their state. Jemma turned around to look at herself in the mirror, "oh goodness, I'm a mess."

"A hot mess," he blurted out, instantly slapping himself on the mouth with his hand as if he just voiced his thoughts. Giving him a gentle smile, Jemma didn't want to scare him off. If he were to blurt out something silly during a passionate moment, at least it was about her.

Her hair was no longer neatly laying on top of her shoulders, it was disheveled as if she were hit by lightning in a cartoon. Jemma hopped off the sink, and her feet came in contact with the ice cold marble floor. Pulling out a comb from her handbag, Jemma started to brush through her hair. Feeling Fitz kneel down in front of her made Jemma turn around and look at him. He had an awkward lopsided smile on his face as he held one of her heels in his hand. Tilting her head to the side Jemma lifted one leg so that he could put them on. Although it made her knees weak as he stroked her ankle, by accident, she couldn't help but smile at how caring he was.

When he stood up, Jemma caressed his cheek, mumbling something to him and pulling out a paper towel from the dispenser on the wall. She ran it under warm water to make it wet and then wiped off the leftover lipstick on the side of his mouth, they wouldn't want anyone to notice that and ask questions.

Looking at herself in the mirror for the last time before they could head out, Jemma heard him say, "you look nice today." He wasn't very good at compliments, wasn't very sure of what exactly to say and when to say it. He noticed. To him, she looked nice, and that was all Jemma wanted to hear that evening.

"Well," she put on her tough girl face, "you don't look so bad yourself."

Although after this party she would have nothing to do with SHIELD, she was glad she had Fitz there to keep her company, to hold her hand when she needed him beside her. The night was still young and they had a dinner to attend and at his apartment too.


	18. Just How Much I Love You

Admiring his nervous demeanor as he pushed the door opened to his apartment and quickly stepped in, turning on the lights. Dropping his keys on the counter that was right next to a wall with a mirror on it as tall as them. The hallways was short and lead to a quite large living room that was separated by a bar table leading to the kitchen. His apartment was definitely bigger than hers, then again he focused on comfortable living, while she focused on living comfortably.

Shutting the door behind her, Jemma stepped it awkwardly, hearing her heels click on the tiled floor. She hung her purse on one of the hanger in the hallway and made her way towards the living room. Fitz turned on the lights everywhere and rushed to the kitchen pulling something out of the oven and setting it on the counter table.

"Make yourself comfortable on the couch," she heard him yell and turned around to see how there was a small fireplace lit right in front of a large and comfy couch. Jemma couldn't help but smile. Even though they had been best friends for forever, she had never had the pleasure of ever being inside his apartment. It didn't seem to bother Fitz himself nor Daisy who would spend their time at Jemma's apartment anyway.

Stealing a glance at Fitz who was preparing something in the kitchen Jemma felt a gathering of butterflies ready to take off in her stomach. The rush of those first feelings developing, the one she felt in university had returned. Fitz had done it again. Jemma felt her palms get sweaty. For God's sake she was wearing a dress and it was a bit drafty in the room. All of her senses heightened. Deciding to distract herself, Jemma stood up and marched up closer to the fireplace. There was a portrait placed on top of it. A young Fitz his hands wrapped tightly around his mother's neck. He looked so silly, yet so absolutely sad and adorable at the same time. Hearing someone's footsteps behind her forced her to turn around. Fitz was standing behind her, his head slightly tilted to the side. He gave her a soft smile and lit up the candles that were already on the dining table which was to the side of the large living room. Jemma had not even noticed how there was already a table set. He truly did plan this entire evening out.

"Would you like me to help?" She asked as he returned to the kitchen.

"No!-" he responded as he proceeded to clumsily drop a stack of napkins from his hands. Thank goodness it wasn't a glass, or a plate, "you just sit there and don't bother your precious little mind."

Jemma rolled her eyes, "please Fitz-"

"Jemma, let me do this, besides it's about time a man cooked for a woman one of these days, don't you think?" He gave her an innocent smile.

Her curiosity got the better of her, she leaned against the counter to see what exactly he had prepared, "you made this?"

"Yes," he slapped her hand away as she reached to taste the sauce that was on the dish he pulled out of the oven earlier.

Jemma took her hand back, "ouch. Alright, I will go sit still and look pretty." 

It didn't take long for him to bring everything he wanted to the table. He pulled out a chair for her, like a real gentleman and poured her some wine. Jemma observed as he proceeded to cut the meat, "it's ham, my mother gave me this recipe, I just hope I didn't do anything wrong."

Taking a bite Jemma felt the food melt in her mouth, it was delicious. She closed her eyes and savored the moment, "Fitz! This is really good."

"Good," he smirked and tried it himself.

Jemma asked him about his mother, since he had never really told her in great detail what kind of a woman she was, just in bits and pieces here and there. Fitz started to open up, just like he did in university. She asked about his dad, and he told her. Jemma wanted to kill the bastard for leaving such a wonderful son, but perhaps it was for the better. Perhaps if life didn't work out in exactly that was, she would never be here eating dinner that he made for her.

As far as romantic gestures went, this one was by far the best. Fitz put his time and energy into making a whole meal and inviting her over to his apartment, which she had only heard of from time to time.

Once they finished the food and Fitz insisted on putting the dishes away himself, they moved their conversation to the couch. He made them tea and Jemma wrapped her hands around the cup to warm herself a bit. It was warm near the fireplace, but the open windows still sent a shiver down her spine, she was wearing nothing but a evening gown anyway.

Noticing Fitz instinctively wrapped his arm around her as he was in the middle of telling her about something silly that happened in his childhood near a pond. Jemma wished she could visit all those places he described in great detail, but most of all, she wished she could visit them with him.

In a moment of silence, she leaned her head on his shoulder. The lights were turned down low, their only source now being the fireplace that was slowly dying out. She could feel Fitz breath in and out heavily, afraid to make a false move. Smirking to herself, she grabbed one of his hands into hers and ran her thumb over the top of his hand soothingly.

"Sorry there was no desert, didn't have the time to make it," Fitz blurted out.

Jemma smiled, turning her head so she could face him, or at least his side, "the dinner was enough. Besides, we can think of other things for desert." She was hoping that she was being smooth, but his clueless expression proved her otherwise.

Fitz smiled innocently, "there is a great pastry place across the street-" noticing her disappointed yet amused look it dawned on him, "you weren't talking about food were you?"

"No Fitz," Jemma smiled, stroking his cheek with the palm of her hand.

He breathed in heavily again, as if debating in his head on what to do next. She was being bold again, like a few hours ago. It was intimidating, yet so attractive. What a woman Jemma Simmons was. All Fitz had to do was avoid saying something stupid. Collecting his thoughts, he stood up from the couch, still holding onto her hand.

He guided her to a room that was connected to the living room. Opening it as quickly as he did the apartment door, Fitz turned on the light, lowering the brightness.

Jemma admired how presentable his room looked, but perhaps he had only cleaned it recently, knowing he would have guests over. She walked in slowly, hearing as he closed the door behind her. Turning around she watched as Fitz leaned against the door. He loosened his tie around his collar and pushed himself off the door, getting closer to her. Jemma turned around her back to him. Feeling his hands timidly run up her back to her zipper Jemma bit her lip in anticipation. She swore if Fitz was about to chicken out and give her more reason to encourage him in this she would end the whole night and leave. Fitz didn't get lost this time, as if he already prepared a pep talk in his head in advance. He unzipped her dress and it slipped down, getting caught on the sides of her arms. Feeling him pull the dress down, helping it release her body, Jemma turned around.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked, a part of her asking herself.

Fitz smiled, taking her hands into his, "yes and no."

"Good, because me too," she laughed nervously, all of her bravery now fading.

Shoving the hair that was guarding her neck behind it, Fitz smiled, "maybe it's a good thing, I want to show you just how much I love you." he walked up closer to her as she stepped out of her heels and he was hovering over her. Fitz kissed her, although passionately yet slow. It was like a long awaited kiss after being separated for years. He pushed her a bit further and she fell on the bed, followed by Fitz.

*---*

He woke up from the sun warning him that it was the morning. Fitz scrunched up his nose, wondering what time it was. He noticed her, bare back, stretched out on the mattress. Jemma. Fitz woke up next to Jemma. His mind flooded by the memories from the previous night, Fitz leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the head. Carefully climbing out of the bed Fitz slipped from under the covers and made his way out of the room.

Jemma woke up an hour later. Remembering that she was in a foreign bed and that she had completely forgot to bring a toothbrush, she looked around. No sign of Fitz. She could hear him in the apartment. Catching a glance of a door that looked like the bathroom, Jemma wrapped a cover over her body, picking up her underwear one by one from the floor. Locking the bathroom door she looked at herself in the mirror. What a mess. Running her face under some warm water, she cleaned off her eyes. Shit. She remembered how she didn't have a toothbrush again. Noticing a tube of toothpaste calmly sitting on the counter, she squeezed out the paste and applied it to her finger. You've done worse things Jemma Simmons. She did her best washing her teeth although she was sure that method wasn't perfect.

Wrapping the sheet tighter around her body, Jemma walked out of the bathroom and glanced back at her clothes that were now laying on the basket of dirty clothes in the bathroom. She made her way to the kitchen, seeing a plate of toast and eggs on the counter table.

Fitz was pouring tea into two cups and smiled as he watched her emerge, "good morning."

She grabbed the toast from the plate, "good morning."

He sat the cup in front of her, "so, what do you want to do today?"

Jemma ran her eyes across the room, "well, I have a free day today. Nothing on my schedule."

Biting into his own toast Fitz nodded, "me too."

Noticing her quite demeanor and focused expression Fitz scanned her state, "Jemma?"

She looked up at him and heard him ask, "are you naked under that sheet?"

Smirking she giggled, "I think we have found our main goal for today, don't you Mr. Fitz?"

*---*

Coulson walked into the office with a heavy feeling on his chest. His company just celebrated their anniversary, but he did not feel very festive. Noticing a man standing outside of his office, even though it was the weekend and there should have been no one at the office, Coulson realized exactly who it was.

"Mr. Coulson," the man said as he turned around. He was wearing a clean suite with a tie, and a briefcase in one hand.

Coulson opened his office door and invited the man in, "you know what I called you over for on the phone, well, do you think it's suspicious enough to investigate?"

The man smirked, "you have called me in for stranger cases, you seem to care very much about your employees Mr. Coulson, and not a lot of people do that."

"I know," he sighed, "they're like family to me, all of them. It sounds weird starting an investigation on one of them, but this is a hell of an allegation and it tarnishes the reputation of our news organization."

The man nodded, "yes, of course, don't worry I will get right on it. There is no information in this world that could be kept secret forever. You sent me a list of potential witnesses, I will start with them."

Before the man could step out of Coulson's office, Coulson stopped him, "please, this is very sensitive information. Jemma Simmons, I don't want her name to be completely dirtied by all of this."

"I understand," the man smiled, "I will treat her as if she's not guilty."

"Thank you," he heard Coulson say after him as he was leaving the office. He had woken up that morning already knowing that Coulson was going to defend his employees. Coulson was one of his best clients, and being a detective wasn't as popular in the modern world. He liked to call himself an investigator anyway.

As he stepped out of the elevator and put on his hat, he didn't notice how someone rushed past him, spilling her coffee over him. The young woman nervously started to clean up her mess as he leaned down to help her.

"I am so sorry, I didn't think I'd spill this, the boss makes us work on weekends too, the tyrant!" She pulled out a napkin and wiped the coffee off of his expensive looking suite.

"No harm done," he gave her a soft smile.

She stretched out her hand, "I'm Daisy."

He took it, feeling a zap of electricity and pulled away.

"Oh my gosh, it's like I repel you!" She quickly apologized.

He smirked, "I'm Daniel."

She pulled herself up and threw away the spilled cups as she heard him say, "Daisy I know we just met, but would you be completely opposed to having dinner or lunch, perhaps later today?"

Daisy turned around. He was tall dark and handsome, how could she not say yes? Yet again he was a complete stranger, but her adventurous spirit dared her to accept. It was better than the guy from Tahiti who never really called her back.


End file.
